<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Travelers' nights by carraville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963662">Travelers' nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville'>carraville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普罗马，PWP.与我写的travelers是同一个世界观，但那个是全年龄友好的轻松旅游节目，而这个是发生在镜头外，两人在旅行中暂住的那些夜晚发生的事。</p>
<p>简单的说就是porn。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zurich's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一直觉得自己不会写肉，但我又忍不住写了（扶额）。就当是锻炼水平了，请谨慎阅读。</p>
<p>第一篇是苏黎世的晚上，尝试半公共sex。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维诺走出浴室，发现基尔并不在房间里面，他叹了口气，沿着他们房间古老木头搭建的楼梯走上阁楼，把挡板推上去，走出阳台。</p>
<p>“你还不想睡吗？”罗维走到阳台护栏边，对身旁的基尔说。</p>
<p>“没有我你睡不着吧？～”基尔笑着说，“你看夜景也很美呢！”</p>
<p>罗维看向底下的苏黎世老城区，周围聚集了低矮精致的房屋，只有那几座教堂鹤立鸡群。他说:“你还真是喜欢这儿的景色呢。”</p>
<p>基尔自然地用手握住罗维靠近他的手，五根手指试着穿过罗维指间，罗维手放松，同时主动握紧了那只手。他看向现在他们十指紧扣的手，很快意识到由于基尔的接近而迅速升温的半边脸。</p>
<p>他侧头看现已近在咫尺的基尔，低声呵斥:“你该不会想在这儿亲我吧？！”</p>
<p>基尔早已满脸坏笑:“我何止要在这儿亲你，我还要在这儿c---”</p>
<p>罗维立刻用自由的那只手推开即将吻上他的基尔，同时企图挣脱基尔手的束缚，但基尔那只手死死抓紧了他的手。</p>
<p>“放开我！”罗维低声骂，仍然无谓地尝试推开把自己抱得越来越紧的基尔，“混蛋！快放开我！这里是外面！要是被人看见怎么办？！”</p>
<p>“他们又不认识我们，看见了就看见喽。”</p>
<p>“你果然是个无耻之徒，基尔伯特。”</p>
<p>基尔邪笑:“宝贝你今天才发现吗？”</p>
<p>罗维趁基尔得意的当口挣脱了他的手，他如脱虎口般飞奔到阁楼入口，在就要成功进入阁楼时又被基尔抓住。基尔把他推到入口一侧的隔墙前，隔墙上方有一个小顶棚正好把酒店外的光线遮挡住了，两人此时位于顶棚形成的小小阴影下。</p>
<p>基尔搂住罗维，温柔地亲了亲罗维额头，罗维在爱人这一小小举动下失去了任何抵抗的欲望，仍然空着的那只手甚至不由自主搂紧了基尔的腰。</p>
<p>他把头埋进基尔肩膀，用失去了全部针对的恳求语气低声说:“我们进去好吗？进去以后，你想对我做什么都可以。”</p>
<p>“不。”基尔的回答其实早就被罗维料到了，“在这儿做也可以吧？这儿没人能看到我们了。”</p>
<p>“可是，”罗维想说的是他怕自己控制不住声音。</p>
<p>“我堵住你的嘴就行了。”像是会读心术一样，基尔这么说，并立刻就这么做了。</p>
<p>罗维在基尔强吻下做着最后的挣扎，他眼角瞥见不远处室内温和的光，只要他努力移动几步，光明就在那里。</p>
<p>他试着向门的方向移动，基尔立马就看透了他的意图，证据是基尔拉着他的那只手把他的手迅速抬了起来，用力把它锁到了墙上。基尔的另一只手此时紧紧搂住了他的腰，罗维根本无路可逃。</p>
<p>罗维身体已经和基尔紧紧贴在了一起，他也感觉到了基尔半勃起的下半身。</p>
<p>基尔又开始蛮横地吻他嘴，他试着不发出声音，但喉咙仿佛不受控制一样发出嗯嗯唔唔的愉悦声，他能感到基尔嘴角愉快的笑意，他想反抗，结果却是他自由的那只手温柔地抚上了基尔白皙的脸蛋。从一开始他就没有一丝机会可以反抗基尔伯特，这一点罗维诺早就知道了，他也知道基尔同样知道这一点。</p>
<p>基尔手暂时松开了罗维的腰，解开罗维和自己浴袍的系带，它摸了几下罗维的大腿，罗维大腿不自觉跨到基尔腰上，基尔的手顺着这条大腿滑向罗维的臀部，在上面捏了几下。</p>
<p>罗维知道基尔接下来想干什么，他几乎是以哀求的口吻轻声说:“不要，基尔，不要在这儿碰那里...”</p>
<p>基尔哪会听他的，第一根手指很快就插了进去，它在里面慢慢搅动了一会儿，好让罗维适应。</p>
<p>罗维觉得自己现在抖个不停，他搂紧基尔，十分羞耻地求救:“我可能快站不稳了，基尔...”</p>
<p>基尔此时松开了一直把罗维的手锁在墙上的那只手，大概因为他知道罗维现在没有任何挣扎的力量了。他将罗维尽量往自己身上靠，一只手用力支持住罗维跨在他腰间的那条大腿。</p>
<p>“这样好点了吧？”基尔说，又开始玩弄罗维身后的入口。</p>
<p>罗维不知道自己前面和后面到底溢出了多少液体，但基尔下腹部全湿了，一些液体沿着基尔的手指尖流到手指根，从那儿滴了下来。</p>
<p>基尔用湿漉漉的手握住使劲抓着自己肩膀的罗维的一只手，缓缓把它带到自己下体旁。</p>
<p>他注视罗维双眼，温柔地说:“你得帮我，宝贝。”</p>
<p>罗维顺从了基尔的意志，事实是，基尔能让他做任何事，而他其实也会让基尔对他做任何事。他的手碰上基尔那里后，基尔瞳孔很快散发出了罗维看过许多次的野兽一样的光芒。</p>
<p>没过多久基尔就让罗维停下，他再一次把罗维拉近自己，用力抬起罗维跨在自己腰上的大腿，然后进入罗维的身体。那个入口在很短时间内就完全接受了基尔。</p>
<p>“呵，”基尔笑道，“你明明那么期待。”</p>
<p>“啰嗦...”罗维脸全红完了。</p>
<p>基尔下体开始在罗维体内缓慢抽插，嘴巴继续履行不让罗维发出声音的任务。</p>
<p>不知过了多久，罗维终于忍不住说:“你到底要这么慢条斯理到什么时候？！”</p>
<p>“这么说你希望我在这儿用蛮力喽？”</p>
<p>罗维没法回答，他的身体在告诉他自己实在是期待到不行了，但他觉得基尔很享受这时的状况，他不希望扫基尔的兴，况且恐怕基尔要是再强硬一些他就真的控制不住自己的声音了。</p>
<p>不过基尔没有让罗维纠结太久，他善解人意地加快了抽插的节奏，这时他不再吻罗维，而是开始啃咬罗维脖子和肩膀。</p>
<p>罗维没持续多久，他知道自己快了，他也在咬基尔脖子，但还是控制不了声音，所以他贴着基尔耳朵要求:“基尔，快吻我。”</p>
<p>基尔很快照做，罗维射了出来。</p>
<p>基尔下体还在罗维身体里流连忘返，罗维感到再这么下去他很快又要勃起了，他主动挪动自己臀部，让基尔抱紧他。他温存揉着基尔头发，在基尔耳边轻轻说:“你赶紧射啊，笨蛋。”</p>
<p>罗维刚说完，基尔就射了。基尔记得在罗维埋头补知识的时候，自己在书房里陪他，曾经在书架上看过一本有关印度宗教的书，书里说古代印度人相信语言本身蕴含着神性，从诵读经书和声音中，修行者能够到达梵的境界，从中感受到他们苦苦追寻的“极乐”。基尔觉得这或许有点道理，因为罗维的声音的确让他感受到了无上的极乐。不过他这么想肯定冒犯到梵了。</p>
<p>“都怪你，我们现在又要再洗一次澡了。”尽管罗维这么抱怨，他双手还紧紧抱着基尔。</p>
<p>基尔笑了，他把罗维侧身抱起，往房间里走:“没关系，我帮你洗。顺便在浴室再来一发。”</p>
<p>“你再说一遍？！先生！”</p>
<p>基尔大笑，然后温柔地吻了吻罗维脸蛋:“开玩笑的，我知道你很累了。”</p>
<p>“原来你知道啊，混蛋。”罗维装作很生气地说，但头安稳地靠到基尔肩膀上，他闭上了眼睛，仿佛这里是世界上最能令他安睡的枕头。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brussels' night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>大概是狭小空间play？</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维靠在大床床头，双腿蜷着，他盯着搭在大腿上的平板电脑，把明天的行程最后再过一遍。明天的行程不紧，但看起来又少不了脚力活动，特别是漫画博物馆的接待人坚持要带他们到街上看壁画。</p>
<p>想到壁画，罗维忍不住猜基尔那家伙明天又会说出什么“惊人”评价了。说起来，现在都过十一点了，那家伙还没到床上躺下。罗维抬头看斜躺在窗边的那张小床上的基尔伯特，那人正悠闲地戴着耳机听歌。</p>
<p>罗维试着把注意力转回眼前的平板。十一点半，罗维打了个呵欠。这时房间那头的基尔也伸了个懒腰，他摘下耳机，放下手机，说:“啊~该睡了！”</p>
<p>接着他就在小床上躺下，盖上被子。</p>
<p>罗维不禁问:“你今晚就打算睡那儿？！”</p>
<p>基尔从枕头上微微抬起头，看向罗维不解地问:“不是你说让我睡这些床的吗？你忘了？”</p>
<p>罗维当然没忘:“可是，那是，那是在...”</p>
<p>基尔露出耐人寻味的笑容，看起来十分享受现在的状况:“你还说，这里有17张床，我爱怎么换就怎么换。但是，就是不能和你睡。”</p>
<p>罗维完全搞清楚基尔这玩的是哪一出了，哼，他想，既然这傻瓜想这么演下去，他奉陪到底。</p>
<p>罗维扔下平板，背对基尔的方向躺下，说:“那好吧！晚安！”</p>
<p>罗维带着气关上了灯。</p>
<p>午夜一点，罗维睁开眼睛看了时间，过去的这一个半小时他压根没睡着。一般情况下他是很容易入睡的，让他睡不着的原因很清楚，但自尊心让他不愿面对他到底有多依赖基尔。</p>
<p>罗维悄悄翻身，想偷偷看一眼基尔，但他立刻以不小的动静坐了起来。基尔不在窗边的小床上！何止这样，基尔不在任何一张床上！</p>
<p>罗维从床上下来，连鞋都没穿，他在小小的房间转了一圈，找不到基尔。</p>
<p>在就要抵达恐慌边缘时，罗维突然想起来，他推开橱柜门，门内当然还是一张小床，基尔就安稳地平躺在上面，看起来睡得很香。</p>
<p>罗维松了口气，揉揉眉头轻轻抱怨:“这个奇才...”</p>
<p>罗维来到橱柜边缘，低头看基尔的脸，因为他头朝外睡着，所以从罗维角度看他的脸是倒过来的。</p>
<p>罗维伸出双手，指尖温柔地抚摸基尔脸部边缘，他着迷地盯着基尔看，止不住吻了基尔的嘴。反着吻基尔的嘴，这种感觉应该和玛丽简亲蜘蛛侠的时候差不多吧。罗维这么想着，默默笑了出来。</p>
<p>罗维睁开眼，准备离开基尔，却意外地发现基尔眼睛睁着，不知何时起基尔嘴角就扬了起来。</p>
<p>罗维立即跳开，十分窘迫地问:“你，你，你一直醒着吗？”</p>
<p>“当然！我还一直想你怎么还不来找我！”基尔翻了个身，趴在床上，一只胳膊拄住脸，盯着罗维。</p>
<p>“那你干嘛装睡？！”罗维感觉自己脸变得滚烫，“还有至少把柜门开着吧，憋死了咋办？！”</p>
<p>“不说那个，”基尔掀开自己被子半边，“你不进来吗？”</p>
<p>罗维盯着基尔身边那小小的空间，那里显得那么温暖和安稳，让他难以拒绝。</p>
<p>他钻进窄窄的橱柜里，在基尔身边躺下，为了表示自己最后的倔强，他背对着基尔。但基尔几乎在他躺下的那一刻就紧紧从他背后搂住了他。</p>
<p>基尔把他挨得很紧，把他一直逼到了橱柜一侧壁前，基尔掀起他的浴袍，双手都在探索他的肉体。罗维把头侧到后方去和基尔接吻，一只手反到后面去搂基尔的头，揉搓着他头发。</p>
<p>很快他们就发现狭小空间的不足，因为尽管罗维努力撅起屁股，基尔试着抬起罗维的一条腿（罗维这条腿的膝盖都顶到橱柜顶板上了），罗维后部的开放程度仍不足以让基尔进来。上下位就更糟糕，基尔根本没有多少活动空间。</p>
<p>罗维感到不耐烦了:“这样根本不行，我们到大床去吧？”</p>
<p>基尔想了想，露出了一个罗维很熟悉的笑容，狡猾又下流，表露出基尔内心盘算着什么。</p>
<p>“我到外面去，”基尔决议，“你倒过来，头朝里躺着。”</p>
<p>罗维很快理解了，基尔在橱柜外边的确可以随心所欲操他了，但缺点很明显，他没法看见基尔了。所以他又问:“我们就不能回到床上去吗？”</p>
<p>“可是这样会比较有趣。”</p>
<p>不管怎样，罗维答应了。他把枕头移到床中间，躺下去，他裸露的下半身露在橱柜外。他不知道自己该期待什么，基尔常常是不可预测的。</p>
<p>基尔第一步是舔罗维的勃起。罗维抬起头看，基尔应该是跪在外面了，因为橱柜入口处只能看到紧紧抓住他两边大腿跟部的细长的手，和他大腿之间的乱糟糟的银发。</p>
<p>基尔感到罗维在看他，所以抬起头注视罗维，并没有停下嘴里的工作。罗维双手抓紧床单，在狭窄的空间喘个不停。</p>
<p>后来罗维连基尔的脸都看不到了，因为基尔站了起来，他只能感到基尔单手握着他并在一起的双脚脚踝，他的膝盖因此被推到了橱柜上边缘。接着，他就感到有异物进到他的屁股里。</p>
<p>“你知道这是什么吗？罗维诺。”基尔的声音从橱柜外传来，罗维感到它是那么遥远。</p>
<p>罗维喘着回:“废话，我怎么会不知道...是你的手指不是吗？”</p>
<p>“那，你知道这是我的哪一根手指吗？”</p>
<p>“中，中指...”</p>
<p>“看来你的身体的确完全记住了我的一切，我很高兴。”</p>
<p>这人太糟糕了，罗维想，更糟糕的是罗维爱他爱得不能自已。</p>
<p>基尔在罗维看不见他的情况下肆意玩弄罗维暴露无遗的后部，之后把罗维的两条大腿分别挂到自己两个肩膀上。他站在橱柜口，双手使劲勒紧罗维两条腿，嘴巴啃咬着它们，下体不停往罗维体内撞击，罗维上半身在基尔的冲击下在橱柜中央和更深处之间往返移动。</p>
<p>这场没有基尔在眼前的性爱，除了对爱人更深的渴望以外，罗维还感到一丝寂寞，他一直看向橱柜口的方向，但只能看到基尔一点白白的大腿。</p>
<p>快高潮的时候，罗维闭上双眼，努力去想象基尔现在的样子。疯狂的眼神，贪婪的嘴巴，放肆的表情...</p>
<p>在罗维就要释放之时，基尔突然伸手握紧罗维的勃起，接着罗维就感到自己双腿被推进了橱柜，被蜷在自己胸膛两侧，一个阴影钻了进来。罗维睁开眼，基尔就在眼前。</p>
<p>“我要你看着我射出来。”眼前的男人说。</p>
<p>罗维点了点头，情不自禁双手紧抱住基尔。基尔俯身吻他，松开了罗维勃起上的手。</p>
<p>鉴于夜色已晚，基尔用卫生纸匆忙弄干净自己和罗维身上的液体后就立马躺回了橱柜。罗维并不在意，他现在只想尽快感到基尔的气息，感觉到基尔就在自己身边。</p>
<p>罗维紧紧挨着基尔，很快睡着了。结果这两人放着舒服的大床不睡，在拥挤狭小的橱柜小床里度过了布鲁塞尔的夜晚。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vienna's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>车震？穿衣服sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维和基尔走在丹尼尔酒店的小花园里，往他们的777号气流拖车房间走去。走到拖车边的露天茶几时，罗维发现有几只麻雀在桌子上聚集。</p><p>“这儿的确很容易吸引鸟类光顾。”罗维说。</p><p>基尔大笑起来：“这也太有趣了吧！”</p><p>罗维冷笑一声：“那也没你有趣，能被别人普通的事实阐述逗成这样。”</p><p>基尔笑得更厉害了，甚至忘记了开门，直到罗维催促他。基尔进门时差点撞上了天花板。</p><p>罗维见状讥讽：“这就是你梦寐以求的房间。”</p><p>罗维脱掉外套，三两步走到床前，不是因为他步子迈得很大，只是因为房间空间很小。他整个人朝床重重趴下，隔着床单模糊地抱怨了一声“累死了”。</p><p>基尔看罗维软趴趴地瘫在床上，说：“别穿着脏衣服上床，宝贝，你刚刚应该流了很多汗吧？”</p><p>罗维头别向一边回：“你以为这是谁的错？！”</p><p>基尔笑着说：“谁让你要跟我比跑步。”</p><p>“混蛋那不是比跑步！”罗维用最后的精力驳斥。</p><p>基尔无奈笑了，他走到床边，停在罗维身体上方，他俯下身，一只手支在床垫上，一只手轻轻揉罗维头发。他亲了几口罗维脸颊到颈部的那一块区域，贴着罗维耳朵轻轻问：“你还在生我气吗？”</p><p>生气？有那么一刻罗维都没明白基尔的意思，但他很快想起来了。尽管罗维其实并没真生基尔的气，但他不介意让基尔感到一点愧疚。他回：“是啊，我还在气头上呢。”</p><p>基尔微微笑了笑，把自己身体更多重量压到罗维身上：“既然这样，我应该做些补偿呢。”</p><p>基尔原本支撑在床上的手此时移到了罗维腹部，它把罗维腹部微微抬起，借助底下微小的空间解开罗维裤子，然后钻入裤子里，罗维胯部之间。</p><p>“嗯...”罗维不禁发出呻吟，双手紧紧抓着床单。基尔握住了罗维一只手，他一只膝盖顶着床垫，另一只膝盖钻进罗维两腿之间。</p><p>罗维全身心在基尔包围下表现出了最明显的反应。</p><p>“你下面全湿了，罗维诺，”基尔贴着罗维耳朵说，“你该不会也是水做的吧？”</p><p>基尔说着抽出罗维勃起上的那只手，略强硬地让罗维身体正面朝向他。他站起来，舔掉那只手上的液体，接着舔了舔自己嘴唇，好像刚吃完什么很好吃的东西一样。他蹲下，把罗维的裤子又往下拉了拉，一直到罗维膝盖的位置，接着把罗维整个拖到床边缘，让屁股可以暴露在空气中。</p><p>罗维意识到基尔想要做什么，赶紧坐起来，把基尔从自己大腿之间推开说：“我没洗澡，基尔！”</p><p>基尔抬头看罗维说：“我知道。”</p><p>罗维继续尝试阻止基尔：“你刚刚不还抱怨我脏吗？现在怎么又不在乎了？！”</p><p>“既然是车震，当然应该是汗淋淋黏糊糊的才对吧？”基尔露出一个率真的微笑。</p><p>“这算哪门子车震？！哈啊——”罗维的反对并没有什么用，基尔的舌头已经触到了他的勃起。</p><p>基尔舌头绕住罗维勃起中部，双唇跟着含住那里，接着，他用牙齿轻轻咬了咬那里。</p><p>罗维敲了下基尔头盖骨，呵斥：“这不是香肠，笨蛋！”</p><p>基尔忍不住笑了，他暂时松开口，抬头看罗维说：“香肠哪有这美味啊？”</p><p>罗维知道这不是事实，基尔这么说或许只是为了讨好他，但他很受用。基尔开始正正经经舔罗维的勃起，把它整个含进自己嘴里。</p><p>罗维盯着基尔这么做，伸出一只手爱抚基尔脸颊，那只手顺着基尔脸滑到基尔下巴，指尖触到了喉头顶部，能感到那儿在主人的欲望下上下滑动。他满脸爱意地注视基尔，几个指头撩拨着基尔下巴下柔软的位置，就像主人撩拨爱犬下巴那样。</p><p>但基尔很快用力抓起自己下巴下的那只手，抬起它将它按到了床上，他整个人也压到了罗维身上。</p><p>基尔脸离罗维的脸很近，他注视罗维双眼说：“我可不是你的宠物，罗维诺。为了让你明白这一点...”</p><p>基尔另一只空着的手开始飞快地解开自己裤子，罗维低头看，基尔底下不知从何时起就那么硬了。</p><p>基尔看到罗维在看自己那里，邪笑着说：“很惊讶吧？它没碰过你，就已经变成这样了。这就是你对我的影响，罗维诺。光是看着你现在的样子，我就可以落到这样的境地，不，我甚至不需要看到你，光是听到你淫乱的声音、想象你躺在床上的这副模样，我就可以欲火焚身。”</p><p>这个人在忘情的时候真会口出狂言，罗维想，但他竟然觉得这很有魅力。</p><p>基尔的手指毫无困难地进到了罗维后部，那里其实已经很软了，它紧紧环绕住基尔的手指，好像正巴望着基尔身体的一部分深深进入自己。</p><p>基尔感到了罗维身体最原始的诉求，他又邪笑道：“为什么每次我的手指进入你里面总是这么简单，我在想其他男人是否能做到这一点。”</p><p>罗维使劲摇了摇头，基尔接着说：“放心吧，我不在乎答案，因为我不会让其他男人碰你那里。我甚至不会让你，碰你那里。”</p><p>罗维感到有点被冒犯了，所以他努力组织起语言反抗：“你这..混蛋，我..我自己的..身体，我想..做什么...都行！”</p><p>“是吗？”基尔立刻抽出罗维屁股里的几根手指，“那接下来你自己解决吧。”</p><p>罗维迅速抓住好像就要起身的基尔胸前的衬衫，他用力摇头，哀求地看着基尔。</p><p>基尔笑了笑，几乎是在下一秒就把自己粗大的勃起插入罗维后部，罗维发出了哀鸣。</p><p>基尔下体毫无保留地在罗维体内移动，基尔双眼则一眨不眨地盯着罗维的脸，罗维在基尔的注视下感到十分羞耻，所以他把头别向了一边，但基尔很快又用手托住罗维下巴把罗维的头扭正，迫使罗维正视他。</p><p>基尔嘴巴靠近罗维唇边，他睁着眼睛与罗维接吻，罗维的臀部在基尔的影响下越来越难以保持平静，开始自己挪动起来。基尔在罗维的刺激下很快抵达最愉悦的状态，他随时都可能射出来。</p><p>“我是你的谁？”基尔认真地盯着罗维问。</p><p>罗维用自由的那只手搂住基尔脖子，像屈服了般说：“男人...你是我的男人。”</p><p>罗维感到基尔炽热的体液充满了自己后部，无法言喻的满足感攫住了他，他搂紧基尔说：“请相信只有你能这么把我变成这样。我爱你，基尔。”</p><p>罗维在满足感中释放了自己，基尔疼爱地注视罗维的脸，笑着说：“我希望你在其他时候偶尔也能这么坦率啊，比如说，在镜头前的时候。”</p><p>罗维红着脸说：“你这要求太高了吧。”</p><p>“人们不是说在上床后说的‘我爱你’不可信嘛？”</p><p>“你不信就算了！”罗维打算推开基尔，但基尔用力抱住了他。</p><p>“我怎么会不信呢？”基尔在罗维耳边温柔地说，罗维整个人都软了下来。</p><p>“快从我身上起来，脏兮兮的。”</p><p>“说起来这不是我俩第一次车震了吧？”</p><p>“都说了这不是车震！”</p><p>“但这的确是辆车。”</p><p>“它老早就不是车了！这里面哪一部分看起来还有车的感觉？”</p><p>“它有车身，有四个轮子，那它就是一辆车。”</p><p>基尔的阵势看起来是打算在床上跟他进行关于如何定义车的理论辩论，罗维叹了口气，他实在是不明白，自己怎么就会爱上一个德意志人呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paris’ night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这章罗维很主动</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维手里拿着基尔的驼色大衣，先钻进出租车里，把基尔从摄影师手里接过，和摄影师道别后，随出租车往L’hotel呼啸而去。摄影师让他俩先回去，他自己大概是体验夜色的巴黎去了。</p><p>罗维把基尔的大衣铺到它主人身上，但被其主人残忍推开。</p><p>“我不冷。”衣服主人嗓子还挺大。</p><p>“不，你冷！”罗维执着地把大衣铺到基尔腿上，左手握住了要推开衣服的基尔的右手。</p><p>基尔感受到罗维柔软的手指略急切地揉捏他自己的手，理解了罗维的意图——罗维想拉他的手，但在公共场合不好这么做，所以拿大衣打掩盖。</p><p>基尔盯着罗维，偶尔穿梭而过的汽车的灯光暴露罗维绯红的脸蛋，基尔右手温柔地摩挲手掌里的那只纤细的手，通过这条纽带传递只有他俩才了解的信息。</p><p>罗维内心焦躁不安，因为上车后基尔双眼就一直盯着他，直率地、暴露其主人内心欲望地盯着他，在昏暗的车内就像两团火；基尔的脸，因为苦艾酒的缘故也变得微红，这些都加深了基尔此刻意乱情迷的状态。完了，罗维越来越想吻他。</p><p>是的，罗维想要吻基尔，从基尔在酒吧露出和此时一样的眼神时罗维就想吻他了。罗维想立马就扑进基尔怀里，让基尔吻他，舔他...操他。但是，还不到时候，他们还在一辆该死的出租车上，行驶在一条好像怎么到不了他们酒店的马路上。罗维躁动难安。</p><p>他强行扭头看向车窗外，顽强地抵制基尔的诱惑。但基尔的声音侵入了他耳朵：“罗维？罗维！”</p><p>基尔开始不停叫他，他不能置之不理：“做什么？”</p><p>“我在跟你说话，你为什么不看着我？”</p><p>“我不看你也能听见你说话嘛！”</p><p>“罗维！罗维！”基尔仍在叫他，他还是没转过头来，但很快感到基尔靠了过来，基尔的左手捏住了他下巴，迫使他扭过头看自己。</p><p>罗维立即拍开基尔左手，压抑着欲望说：“你究竟要说什么？”</p><p>基尔露出一个甜蜜的笑容，说：“我就想看着你。”</p><p>那种渴望在罗维体内横冲直撞。罗维装作不在意说：“这张脸你天天看，还没看够吗？”</p><p>基尔疑惑地问：“怎么可能看得够？”</p><p>出租车司机此时发出了一点动静，就跟一个憋笑终于憋不住的人发出的动静一样。罗维转头看司机，忙着解释：“他喝醉了，喝了一整杯苦艾酒，就是在说胡话而已。”</p><p>“我没醉！你知道我没醉！”基尔反对道，司机又笑了出来。</p><p>基尔接下来的表现却说着不同的故事，他开始向司机倒起苦水来：“......我说到哪儿了？哦，对。罗维把我管得死死的，我总是没法按意愿行事，更糟糕的是亚瑟也站在他一边，他们都认为在镜头前最好不要暴露太多私人感情。可谁不知道我俩是一对呢？每次在摄像机前面，我就跟个木偶一样，被罗维牵着走！”</p><p>罗维恼羞成怒，他插嘴：“噢！excuse me，先生，你还不够随心所欲吗？如果你不想让别人阻止你做一件事，谁能阻止得了你？！”</p><p>“你没有在说实话，你知道只要你真想，你随时能阻止我！”</p><p>“你还挺委屈，这样的话你何苦上我这条贼船？”</p><p>“我喜欢被你管...”基尔继续跟司机吐露诸如此类的“烦恼”，罗维尴尬而难以置信地听着，内心反复念叨这车怎么就是开不到他们酒店门口。</p><p>不管怎样，出租车最终是到达了L’hotel，罗维明明没做什么，却觉得自己累坏了。他左手使劲拉着基尔走进酒店，以防后者又做出什么意料之外的事。</p><p>两人安全地走进了电梯，电梯门在他们身后关上，罗维转身朝向门的那边，跟在他身后的基尔正好撞上他。基尔低头，露出一个坏笑说：“现在只有我们两个人了。”</p><p>罗维抬头看基尔，迅速回：“我知道。”</p><p>说完他就抬起双手搂基尔头，让基尔往他方向靠，他自己微微踮起脚，主动强吻基尔，后者有点出乎意料，但立即紧紧贴住了罗维身体，两只大手深深陷进罗维臀部，贪婪地揉捏着，几乎就要这么把罗维托离地面。</p><p>罗维的吻把他自己完全暴露了，基尔得意地笑起来，问他：“你这是憋了多久啊？”</p><p>罗维没敢直视基尔：“在酒吧那里，就开始了。”</p><p>“谁能想到呢？不是么，罗维诺。”</p><p>罗维憋红了脸:“我那时就说了，你不该用那种眼神看别人，太危险了，让人想犯罪。”</p><p>“可是我不会用那种眼神看别人，因为别人不会让我露出那种眼神。”</p><p>电梯此时“叮”了一声，罗维迅速推开基尔，拉着他快步走出电梯。两人在过道朝不同的方向走去，还好罗维一直拉着基尔，他低声抱怨了一声：“是这边啊，笨蛋！”</p><p>基尔转头跟罗维走，终于走回他们房间。房间门砰的一声被关上，两人刚进门就开始接吻，忙着为对方宽衣解带。基尔先脱掉罗维的上衣，而罗维先脱掉了基尔的裤子。</p><p>两人的衣服散乱地落到地板上，罗维腿肚子触及床尾时，两人都已一丝不挂。罗维随着重力躺到床上，他搂住基尔脖子的双手把基尔一起带着扑到了床上。</p><p>基尔激动吻着罗维的嘴，左手捧着罗维脸蛋，右手按着罗维头顶。罗蜷起两条腿，两条腿分别朝两边打开，让屁股更好面对基尔腹部，他右手握住基尔左手，把它带到自己臀部。</p><p>基尔坏笑道：“这么着急的吗？”</p><p>“我已经忍得够久了。”</p><p>基尔咯咯笑着，张开左手用力捏起罗维臀部，左手食指或者中指偶尔陷进两块臀瓣之间，触碰到里面柔软的黏膜，这种轻微而猝不及防的快感令罗维欣喜不已。他忘记了羞耻为何物，而发出十分下流的声音，脸上是放荡的表情。</p><p>基尔满脸享受地缓慢而循序渐进开拓罗维后部，直到他自己的勃起也变得红肿而疼痛，他双手握紧罗维的两边臀瓣，让它们夹住自己粗大的下体，他挪动下肢，在罗维臀瓣之间摩擦下体。</p><p>罗维忍不住问:“你还在等什么？！</p><p>“我在等你求我。”他笑着回，“说吧，你想要什么？”</p><p>“我想要吸入你，紧紧包围你，我想要你浸满我，基尔。”</p><p>“真巧，这也正是我想要的。”</p><p>基尔跪在床上，双手用力掰开罗维臀瓣，他侵入了罗维身体。罗维半悬空的腹部在基尔动静下前后摆动，他上半身都在快感下剧烈扭动着，宛如一条正在交配的蛇，他脸上露出了一种十分浪荡的笑容。</p><p>基尔忍不住俯下身把这条蛇妖抱起来，一直把他抱离了床。基尔稍微换了姿势，坐到床上，双脚交叉，让罗维坐到他身上。被基尔侵入更深的地方令罗维发出更淫荡的声音，定力再足的水手恐怕都无法摆脱这样的召唤。</p><p>基尔的动作蛮横起来，他双手用力捏住罗维两边纤细的腰部，强行把罗维上半身举起和按下，以产生罗维体内对他下体的摩擦力。</p><p>罗维十分配合基尔的运动，他低下头，伸出舌头舔基尔脖子和耳朵，在基尔耳边娇喘，还时不时说出一句“我的...”。</p><p>我的？什么？基尔有点纳闷，可能是没说完的“我的天”吧。说明他技术高超，基尔得意地想。</p><p>基尔滚烫的体液从罗维体内流了出来，罗维炙热的体液也布满了基尔腹部。罗维靠在基尔身上，温柔地揉搓基尔头发，他又开始说“我的，我的”，最后，说了一句“我的基尔”。原来这个“我的”，是指他自己啊，基尔十分幸福地想。</p><p>基尔鼻子凑到罗维肩上，罗维身上散发出地中海和柠檬的香味，令基尔怀念和沉醉，他呢喃：“你真好闻，宝贝。”</p><p>“不是我的味道，是香水。”</p><p>“不，是你的味道。”基尔固执地说，他转而说，“我相比起来就没那么好闻了，我这么不修边幅，身上大概什么味道都有，泥土味、机油味、汗味...”</p><p>罗维把他抱得更紧，回了一句“你什么味道，我都喜欢”。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Amsterdam's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>罗维跳脱衣舞+floor sex（注意：基尔咬了罗维）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维从行李箱找出浴袍时，基尔仍在听黑胶唱片播放的音乐，音乐声很大，在套房的任何一个角落都能清楚听到。基尔似乎听得很入神，看起来根本不会注意到罗维要去洗澡。</p>
<p>但当罗维要走进浴室时，基尔突然挡在了浴室门前。他斜靠在门前，左手叉着腰，右脚别到左脚上面，略嚣张地盯着罗维。</p>
<p>“我要进去。”罗维说。</p>
<p>“我知道。但我不放心。”</p>
<p>“我就是去洗澡，你还怕我在浴室里滑倒吗？今早我俩坐那大秋千时你咋不说‘我不放心’呢？！”</p>
<p>“浴室有一面很大的落地窗。”</p>
<p>“它也有一张超大的帘子！”</p>
<p>“我怎么知道你一定会拉上它？”</p>
<p>“你是一直把我当暴露狂吗？基尔？”罗维没好气地说，“我一定会拉上它的！”</p>
<p>“口说无凭，唯一的办法是我和你一起去洗。”</p>
<p>罗维叹了口气：“那你赶紧找浴袍。”</p>
<p>“可我还不想洗澡。”</p>
<p>罗维这回真的怒了，他正要骂几句意大利国骂，但基尔拉住他双手，他的浴袍因此落到了地上。他被基尔拉回套房大厅，探戈舞曲响彻大厅。</p>
<p>基尔右手搂住罗维腰，左手托起罗维下巴，他贴紧罗维额头，盯着罗维说：“我想先和你跳会儿舞。”</p>
<p>罗维呼吸到基尔近在咫尺的鼻息，注视着基尔恳切的红色瞳孔，忘记了拒绝。他贴紧基尔，左手搂住基尔的腰，右手去握基尔左手。“下次你要邀请谁跳舞，态度应该谦逊点。”他说。</p>
<p>两人这么温温和和地跳了会儿，然而他们都清楚各自的身体在燃烧，罗维觉得他必须做点什么。他迈着舞步，引导基尔来到一张布制椅子前，然后蛮不讲理地把基尔推到了椅子上。</p>
<p>基尔一屁股坐到椅子上，一时摸不着头脑，他抬头看罗维，表情在告诉罗维他在询问答案。</p>
<p>罗维故意来了个戏剧式的转身，像是舞台上一个高傲的女王，或是一个桀骜的王子，知道会将基尔的魂都给勾走。他走到唱片机前把音乐关了，找到自己手机，播放他计划要放的歌。音乐品质水平大大下降了，但罗维没办法，他怀疑这里还没它的黑胶唱片。罗维现在只想放这首歌，因为他的目的是点燃基尔对他的绝对渴望，他认为<a href="http://music.163.com/song?id=1448435606&amp;userid=78354583"><span class="u">这首歌</span></a>正合适。</p>
<p>罗维故意用一个潇洒的动作扔下手机，尽管这有摔坏的危险。他回到基尔面前，注视着基尔，随着节奏扭动腰肢，他侧着身，让基尔把他身体动人的曲线看得更清楚。</p>
<p>他在一个节拍内脱掉长裤，挨到基尔身前，跨起右腿到椅子上，他开始解衬衫扣子。基尔伸手去摸罗维裸露的右腿，但那只大腿很快滑开了。</p>
<p>罗维又双脚站立，他迈着脱衣舞者常会做的舞步，缓缓转了一圈，再次面对基尔时，他的衬衫已经全部打开了，罗维平坦的腹部和胸脯的两点裸露在外。罗维又做了几个脱衣舞专业动作，他双手摸脸，顺着脸滑下到脖子，从脖子摸到胸前，再摸到腹部，再到内裤紧紧裹住的地方。</p>
<p>基尔惊讶地注视罗维的一举一动，脑子一片空白，他知道罗维会跳舞，但不知道罗维何时还学了脱衣舞。罗维又俯身挨到他坐着的椅子上，双手握住他靠着的靠背顶部，在他身前做着脱衣舞者时常会做的顶胯动作。基尔突然觉得口很渴，他感到心脏在他胸膛里疯狂跳动，他不知道罗维是否能听到，但他觉得它跳得那么强烈，罗维绝对也感觉到了。</p>
<p>罗维又转身，双手扶住椅子扶手，后背靠近基尔，臀部扭动。到此为止了，基尔想。</p>
<p>他伸出右手去搂罗维腹部，左手扯下罗维内裤，往罗维屁股上咬了一口。他咬得很用力，没想过后果，因为他那时什么都没想。</p>
<p>“基尔？”罗维的惊叫声才让他意识到他把罗维咬疼了，但他没道歉，反而野蛮地抱紧罗维，要罗维坐进他怀里。</p>
<p>基尔把罗维内裤完全脱下，右手胳膊将罗维两条柔嫩的大腿勾起来，它们因此贴到了罗维胸前。基尔左手手指钻进罗维臀瓣之间，罗维尖叫着，好像在反抗，但他俩都清楚这是在表达他还想要。基尔又在罗维肩上咬了一口。从罗维的尖叫声来看，这口比上一口还疼。</p>
<p>基尔不想这么做，但他体内堆满了那么多对罗维的渴望，他不知该如何发泄它们。他知道他可以抱紧罗维，亲吻罗维，把罗维身体搅得一团糟，但他还是觉得不够，或许，只有把罗维一整个吞进他的肚子里，让罗维完全成为他身体的一部分，他才会觉得满足。但科学和理智告诉他这是不可能的，或许这就是他为何要咬罗维。</p>
<p>“你不是要勾引我吗？现在你成功了，所以你也应该准备好迎接这带来的任何后果。”基尔在罗维耳边说。</p>
<p>他亲罗维的嘴，渐渐松开了罗维两条大腿，搂着罗维站了起来，又把罗维轻轻放到木质地板上，让罗维面朝他。他又亲罗维嘴，听罗维发出不自觉的唔唔声。他亲罗维脖子，吮罗维乳头，舔罗维肚子，一路舔下两条大腿之间。然后往罗维右腿根部离一边睾丸很近的地方狠狠咬了一下。</p>
<p>“基尔！”罗维被疼得喊了出来，这绝对是最疼的一次，会留下很深的齿印。罗维知道基尔这么做是在发泄对他无处安放的爱欲，他为此感到满足；但同时他又觉得羞耻，一是因为被狠狠咬了，一是因为尽管被咬得很疼，他还是为被基尔咬而弄得很兴奋。简直是恬不知耻，他罗维诺又不是什么受虐狂。</p>
<p>但他掩盖不了自己，基尔总是会知道的。一是因为基尔非常了解他；一是因为被咬以后，他的胯部甚至布满了更多湿润的液体，与基尔半为继续刺激他半为安抚他疼痛的齿印而疯狂舔舐那里所留下的口水混到一起。</p>
<p>“现在轮到我了。”基尔站起来，低头盯着罗维，开始脱衣服。他没有搞很多花样，果断地把它们丢在一边，又压到罗维身上。</p>
<p>基尔像一头猛兽一样疯狂往罗维身体里撞，而且越来越快，罗维感到自己一直被基尔往地板里推，因此后背被坚硬的地板一次一次撞疼。但罗维越来越兴奋，他甚至不在乎自己到底是不是受虐狂了。</p>
<p>但就在这时，基尔的动作慢了下来，好像在迟疑什么。“不要停，基尔。”罗维于是说。</p>
<p>“罗维，我不想停，只是，我在想我们或许应该回床上干。因为，我怕继续在这儿干，我就要把你身下的地板撞裂了。”</p>
<p>呵，真是了不起的气氛毁灭者！基尔从不怀疑的自信可能是让罗维着迷的原因之一，但有时夸张到可笑。一般情况下，罗维会吐槽他，但现在不是一般情况。</p>
<p>罗维伸手搂基尔脖子，让基尔靠近他，鼓励道：“那就让我看看你到底有没有这个能耐吧。”</p>
<p>罗维的话就如汽油，灌满了基尔这头发疯的机器，他疯狂运作着，好像真的要把罗维和地板都摧毁。罗维，好像热衷于自己的毁灭一般，还用言语鼓舞着基尔，让他继续：“我喜欢，我喜欢你这样。我猜别人没法让你这样。反正那个酒厂的酒保做不到对不对？他没法得到你，不管他多想要。我讨厌，我讨厌他看你的眼神。但我又想到我会不会也是这么看着你。基尔，我看你的时候，也这么明显吗？也是那样的吗？”</p>
<p>“没有人会像你看我这样看着我，罗维。”</p>
<p>结束后，基尔又抱着罗维坐回了椅子。他之前有多狂暴，现在就有多温柔。他温柔地舔着罗维后背被撞得通红的地方，一只手还轻轻抚摸罗维大腿内侧的齿印。</p>
<p>“疼吗？”他温柔地问罗维。</p>
<p>“你说呢？”</p>
<p>基尔亲吻罗维肩膀上的齿印，咕哝：“你刚刚说了一些有趣的东西呢~”</p>
<p>罗维现在重返理智，因而感到尴尬了，他支支吾吾道：“那，那是因为我被冲昏了头——”</p>
<p>“但你说的都是真的吧？”</p>
<p>罗维用沉默来回应，但他感到基尔抚摸着他被“咬伤”的位置的手渐渐转移到了他下体，甚至觉得屁股下坐着的基尔的那个部位慢慢顶住了他。</p>
<p>“你不会还要做一次吧？”罗维吃惊地问。</p>
<p>基尔温热的嘴正含着罗维脖子一侧上的皮肉，罗维觉得基尔又要在上面咬一口，但基尔松了口，在他耳边说：“谁让你要说那些话呢？”</p>
<p>罗维在基尔的亲吻和手的作用下很快又有了反应，基尔托起他，贯穿他，像是唱歌一样轻吟：“现在，你成功坐到全欧洲最矮的秋千上了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Valencia's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>设想基尔醉到不能说话的情况。这章更多是基尔视角，罗维更主动一些。<br/>感觉这夜的某些部分我写得挺恶心的（我怎么就阻止不了这双手？），多次写了吃的话题。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维打开房门后，摄影师将挨在他肩上的基尔交还给罗维，并礼貌性地问：“接下来你自己能解决他吧？”</p>
<p>罗维点点头，道了谢，搂紧基尔的腰，勉强带着他走。“我明明没事好吧！”基尔想对摄影师说这句话，却意外地发现他的嘴巴没动，难道他嘴巴周围的神经已经被瓦伦西亚水麻痹了？还是他的意识已经模糊到控制不了自己的嘴巴了？基尔搞不懂，他明明清楚地知道周围发生的事情，却没法对其作出反应。</p>
<p>罗维把大枕头斜靠床头板，让其垫住基尔的背。这时，基尔想向罗维要某种东西，但他突然想不起来怎么用嘴说出那东西的名字，他只觉得口干舌燥，而那东西可以抹除这种感觉。他张开口，以为那个他每天都说的东西会自然脱口而出，但只是徒然。他像个哑巴一样，半张着嘴。</p>
<p>“好的，基尔。”罗维立马回了他，转身去茶几旁倒水。对，就是水，他要的东西！可他明明没听到自己的声音，罗维怎么就知道他想要喝水呢？难道有问题的不是他的发音系统，其实是听觉系统？他听不到自己说话了。</p>
<p>基尔离开床头，坐到床沿边上去接罗维手中的水杯，大口把内容物喝下去，一个大玻璃杯的水最后只剩五分之一，罗维接过玻璃杯，把剩下的水喝掉了。</p>
<p>基尔盯着罗维喝他碰过的水，尽管这没什么出奇的，他们甚至身体对身体交换过体液，这种间接的接触算得了什么？但他的喉头仍不禁滑动了一下。他现在只想对罗维做一件事，但同样的，他表达不出来了。这件事和嘴巴有关，和刚刚想的体液交换有关，一种亲密的接触。</p>
<p>罗维放下水杯，看回基尔，打量了基尔一下子，立马俯下身，温柔但热切地吻了他一会儿。对，就是吻，他想要吻罗维！罗维竟又理解了，如此轻而易举。</p>
<p>罗维又站直身，舔了舔自己的下嘴唇。基尔像个学生一样皱起疑惑的眉头，他张开嘴，想要问问题，努力寻找着词语组织句子，经过百般艰辛，终于迫使自己的喉咙发出了一个单音节的“Com...”</p>
<p>“Come faccio a sapere cosa stai pensando?（我怎么知道你在想什么）？”罗维笑着问，基尔点了两下头。</p>
<p>罗维俯下身，直视基尔双瞳，左手轻柔摩挲基尔脸颊，轻轻回：“Neanche io lo so（我也不知道）。”</p>
<p>套房大门传来沉重的敲门声，罗维去应门，回来时手里拿着一种携带刺激性香味的食物，已经被咬了一口。基尔记起来他俩今晚除了瓦伦西亚水，什么都没吃，罗维一定饿坏了。这种食物基尔之前见过，它来自遥远的美洲大陆，一想起它，就能想到美洲特有的香料，还有那些奇特辛辣的当地辣椒，与其他很多美洲大陆的食物一样，它们被殖民者带回了旧大陆。墨西哥卷，基尔想起来了，罗维在吃的东西是墨西哥卷。</p>
<p>罗维懒洋洋地坐到离他们的床不远处的一个木质躺椅上，从他的表情可以看出，他在享受着它。味道很好吗？基尔直愣愣地盯着罗维想，一定很好吃吧？罗维是如此沉浸其中。基尔很想知道它的滋味如何，它是如何在罗维嘴里引起作用，导致罗维全身心都对其发生回应。不，基尔并不是真的想吃它，瓦伦西亚水把他弄得胃口全无。那么他现在的这种嫉妒的感情针对的是什么？</p>
<p>很快他就明白了，他嫉妒的不是罗维，而是罗维嘴里的食物碎屑。这种感情基尔并不陌生。</p>
<p>罗维常常抱怨基尔老要分享食物，并把原因归结于他的贪得无厌。事实上不是的。一切都源于嫉妒。</p>
<p>基尔知道他对罗维的影响，无论在什么样的场合，公开的私下的，他都可以确信他就是罗维注意力的中心。但唯有一种情况是例外，那就是罗维享受美食的时候。当那些美食进入罗维嘴里，罗维仔细咀嚼着它们时，基尔可以清楚地感觉到它们把罗维从他身边拖到了它们的世界。在餐桌前，就算罗维看着他，和他说着话，他仍能确定罗维真正的注意力已经浸入了自己的嘴巴里。所以基尔才会要罗维盘里的食物，他想着至少能通过品尝同样的味道，进入罗维正沉浸的那个世界中。或者，基尔这么做是为了复仇，通过用自己的嘴巴碾碎那些美食，来消除它们的优越感。又或者，基尔是想通过感受这些食物去想象它们被罗维牙齿碾碎的感觉，或许他也渴望成为罗维口中的食物，如果这能把罗维带回他的世界的话。</p>
<p>基尔如此长时间地盯着罗维看，一定引起罗维注意了。罗维看着他问：“你也想要吃吗？”</p>
<p>基尔摇头。罗维说：“我想也是，你现在应该什么也吃不下，所以我才只点了一个。”</p>
<p>基尔张开嘴想问问题，但只发出一个单调短促的“啊”。</p>
<p>“它尝起来怎么样？”罗维问。基尔点头，已经完全接受罗维能读懂他内心想法的这种神奇的能力了。</p>
<p>罗维把最后一口吃掉，舔了舔右手拇指和食指，站起来，走到基尔跟前。“你尝一下不就知道了。”</p>
<p>罗维左手搂住基尔脖颈，右手托起基尔下巴，他捏开基尔嘴巴，低头把自己的舌头送了进去。下一秒，罗维嘴里混杂着辛辣气息的味道充斥了基尔口腔。基尔所能感觉到的只有火和热，仿佛世界在他和罗维体内燃烧。</p>
<p>罗维肯定也有同感，因为他脱离了基尔的嘴，喘着热气说：“Non urlo（别急），我这就帮你脱。”</p>
<p>罗维开始解基尔衬衫的纽扣。虽然基尔的中枢神经的某些功能被酒精麻痹了，但他发觉他的感觉神经却更加灵敏了。就像现在，他能清楚感觉到罗维的舌头滑过他的左侧脖颈，他甚至能感觉到自己的皮肤与罗维舌头上的突起之间的摩擦，这种振动通过神经传达到罗维的味觉系统。罗维在品尝他。</p>
<p>现在，罗维的嘴巴抵达了他的锁骨。自己尝起来如何？基尔之前还没想过这个问题。是不赖吧？因为罗维是个挑剔的美食家，而这位美食家正如饥似渴地啃噬着他。连喘气的功夫都没有。罗维不止在用鼻子呼吸，他现在甚至要用嘴巴帮助呼吸。所以，从罗维这种像原始的野蛮人进食一样的表现中，基尔得出了自己是好吃的这样的结论。</p>
<p>这种把自己当成了食物的怪念头充斥着基尔醉醺醺的头脑，这可以解释基尔为什么就这么干坐着，任由罗维在他身上乱来。过去没等罗维做到这种程度，基尔就已经把他压在身下了。</p>
<p>罗维的头在基尔脖子底下，基尔看不到他表情。所以基尔开始想象。罗维在啃咬基尔的肩胛骨时，是否就表现出那次他在咬一块上好的牛腿肉时一样的享受表情？罗维在吸吮基尔的乳头，基尔想起罗维在吸食动物骨髓时的贪婪模样。罗维在舔舐基尔腹部坚实的肌肉，基尔对它们还挺自满的，他想它们看起来的确就和那些摆放得很整齐的高档羊排一样漂亮。如果它们能让罗维满意，也不枉基尔总像个偏执狂一样锻炼。</p>
<p>不好，他在吃这个话题上走得太远了，基尔意识过来。他回过神来，发现罗维已经跪到了地板上，他的裤子不知何时也被罗维解开了，他的勃起在罗维嘴里。勃起...香肠...不！他差点又走神了。他再怎么醉，也不会真的认为它的味道能和香肠媲美，可是为什么罗维依然满是那种十分享受的表现呢？罗维明明是十分挑剔的美食家，却不惜跪着，把它含入口中，还露出那种膜拜的、甚至是乞求的姿态，还忘情到解开了他自己的裤子，抚摸他自己的勃起。</p>
<p>等一下，罗维在摸自己！基尔顿时中止了所有胡思乱想，他只觉得生气，罗维一个人在那儿和自己玩得那么开心做什么？！</p>
<p>基尔首先想用话语来制止罗维，但马上想起他现在做不到。他于是做了下意识的事情——双手捧起罗维脸颊，迫使罗维离开他的勃起、抬头看他，他低下头去使劲吻罗维。</p>
<p>罗维倒是没对此作出什么反抗，只是从喉咙发出嗯嗯的感叹。基尔睁眼看罗维，罗维在笑着看他。罗维没有在摸自己了，他的双手已经攀爬到了基尔肩上，基尔为此感到满意。他引导着罗维站起来，罗维的裤子因此自然滑落到了地面，他顺势把罗维的底裤扯下。罗维把他往后按，自己跨到他身上，双腿膝盖跪到床垫上。他于是双手握住罗维的腰部，把罗维的衬衣往上推，露出底下光滑的腹部，他贪婪地啃了上去。</p>
<p>罗维温存地抱着基尔的头，指尖揉搓他的短发。他双手往罗维身下滑去，触摸到罗维嫩滑纤细的大腿，他停下来，一时间只想用指尖和视线感受它们。它们看起来那么漂亮，却多次被印上他的齿印。基尔回想起来，它们咬起来的感觉好极了。他意识到，在甘愿成为罗维的饵料的同时，他也想要把罗维吃掉。</p>
<p>罗维是否真的想把他吃掉呢？或许是的。因为现在罗维又开始品尝他的手了。罗维轻轻牵起他的左手，宝贵地把它贴到自己脸蛋边，好像它是某种至高无上的宝物。然后，仔细地用舌尖舔它掌心的纹路、背部的静脉和每一根指头。接着，停了下来。</p>
<p>罗维拉着它转到自己臀部后边，然后对基尔说：“你的手应该放这儿，caro.”</p>
<p>的确，基尔隐隐约约知道罗维会把他的手带到何处，知道它会被带到他最想它去到的地方。就算他醉到不省人事，他仍知道自己接下来要干什么。他的指尖钻进了罗维体内。</p>
<p>尽管将勃起插进罗维体内能给基尔神经带来更猛烈的冲击，但他有时觉得手指能使他更清楚地感知罗维体内的变化，或许手指的感应器更为灵敏。基尔现在就能感觉到罗维内部灼热的黏膜，每一道皱褶，它们在贴紧他的手指时敏感的收缩反应，还有他手指转动时引起的那种激动。这种激动不只在那里，还会表现在罗维全身，罗维双腿会颤抖，腰身会动摇，双手会抓挠他，脸蛋会火红，喉咙会发出那种介于享受和哀鸣之间的声音。</p>
<p>感觉更灵敏后，它们给基尔带来的印象就更加深刻了，以至于他很久没把手指挪出来。还是罗维把它抽出来的。</p>
<p>在这种时候，要是基尔能说话，他很可能会得意地来一句“高兴吗？我又能操你了”。接着罗维会为此用头撞他一下，或者锤他一拳、咬他一口，甚至掐他的脖子。不能说话有时说不定并不是什么坏事，基尔想，更何况罗维还能读懂他的心思。他突然意识到就算他真成了哑巴，罗维也会毫无困难地和他一起生活下去。</p>
<p>就像是要证实他的想法一样，罗维贴着他的脸亲了他一会儿，然后在他耳边说：“高兴吗？你又能操我了。”</p>
<p>啊，啊，他当然高兴了。高兴，而不是得意，他本来就不该为此感到得意，他应该感激的。因为罗维能轻而易举地了解他的需求，并总是以善意和慷慨的态度接受和回应它们。他意识到这世上不会有第二个人能同样做到。</p>
<p>基尔徜徉于罗维的身体，罗维用自己那颤动的、瘦削的身躯，把他包裹其中，火热、紧密却令他感到舒服。他并不需要费太多力气移动罗维的臀部，因为罗维会配合他的节奏起舞。他能感到每一次深入都陷得更深，每一次抽起都被罗维拖得更紧，直到他被彻底拖入罗维的世界里。接着便是一片空白。</p>
<p>意识再次回来时，罗维正在疯狂亲吻他的嘴。基尔盯着罗维，汗水把他的刘海都打湿了，湿漉漉的衬衫隐隐显现出紧贴着的肉体，性感得令基尔神昏。</p>
<p>现在，他只想对罗维说一句话，这句话只有两个词，三个音节，他常常对罗维说的话，但不幸的是，他的不懈努力仍然只吐出了一个单音节的“ti”。</p>
<p>“Anch'io ti amo（我也爱你）。”罗维搂紧他回，他看不到罗维表情，但很确定罗维在微笑。“你偶尔这样不能说话的时候，还挺可爱。但是，我已经开始怀念你的声音了。”</p>
<p>罗维是以一种发表感想的态度说这句话，并不是抱怨，更不是失落，但基尔却认为他必须满足罗维的这一愿望。他又一次试图穿过意识的重重障碍，直到找回他的嘴巴，把它重新掌控在自己的思想之下，就像一个灵魂脱壳的人努力往自己的身体里钻。</p>
<p>然后，“罗...维。”基尔的嘴巴今夜第一次发出了第二个音节。</p>
<p>基尔感到罗维愣了一下，接着便听到他轻轻地回：“嗯，我听到了，基尔。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Berlin's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“强奸”预警。就是基尔在罗维睡着的时候操他，因此这章主要是基尔视角。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维和基尔走进NHOW酒店的爵士电梯，基尔更靠近电梯按钮一侧，所以他按了楼层。罗维看着他按下去。</p>
<p>“喂，你按的号码不是我们房间的楼层。”</p>
<p>“这我当然知道。”</p>
<p>“那是音乐酒吧在的那层吧？”</p>
<p>“真聪明！”</p>
<p>罗维用身体撞开基尔，自己按下了他们房间的楼层，他转身扑向基尔，粗鲁地将其推向电梯壁，双手抓紧基尔的外套衣领，基尔企图维持微笑，这需要相当厚的脸皮，毕竟罗维看起来已经气坏了。</p>
<p>“你以为现在几点了？！！”</p>
<p>“一点钟...但是，罗维，你应该清楚柏林的酒吧是彻夜不眠的！”</p>
<p>“谁tm说酒吧的事儿了？”罗维真的生气了，“打了一晚上保龄球，我已经累垮了！我要！回去！睡觉！”</p>
<p>“我只是觉得，难得来柏林一趟，而且我们应该为你的胜利喝一杯才对嘛！我听前台的服务生说今晚表演的乐队是——”</p>
<p>“我不要你觉得！我只要睡觉！”罗维怒吼着，酒吧那层到了，电梯打开，罗维扯着基尔衣领，把他甩出了电梯，在电梯门关上前，他还吼了一句，“你自个儿逍遥快活去吧，基尔伯特，你整晚不回去都没关系，但要是明天你的精神状态影响到了正常的节目拍摄，下一周的家务活你就得全包了！现在，我要回去睡觉了！”</p>
<p>电梯门把那张愤怒而动人的脸在基尔眼前隔绝了。基尔叹了口气，转身独自走向了音乐酒吧。</p>
<p>====</p>
<p>敷衍地冲了下凉，罗维的确头刚沾上枕头就睡着了。他做了个梦，梦中他仍然在路德维希的餐厅，基尔却不知哪儿去了，也没有其他客人，只有他和路德。罗维在梦里饱受路德维希的规则攻击，似乎永无尽头，于是他吓醒了。</p>
<p>人们说梦中的时间流动速度比现实中要快得多，再加上罗维做的梦恐怖程度非同寻常，所以尽管罗维醒来时觉得自己已经睡了很久，其实他才睡了十五分钟。基尔没回来，罗维又闭上了眼。</p>
<p>罗维以为自己很快又睡着了，继续前一个梦，但其实他只是在回忆那个梦。罗维从路德维希想到德国人，想到基尔伯特，基尔的父亲，家族，然后想到了爷爷。他以为他还在想事情，实际上他是又睡着了。他梦到了爷爷。</p>
<p>罗维梦到他与爷爷一起做的旅行，次数少得可怜，毕竟他俩并不那么亲近。爷爷和他一起在小岛海湾划小船，船翻了，并不是很大的事，他俩都是优秀的游泳高手。但当他俩把船又翻回来时，爷爷拍了拍口袋，说坏了，钱包掉了，说着又跳进了海里。罗维看着爷爷钻进水里，发出阵阵嘲笑。他在船上等了很久爷爷都没回来，于是担心起来，在他一跃跳入水里的一刹那，正好看到爷爷钻出水面的脑袋，一上一下的爷孙俩对视了一会儿，罗维的动作已经无法扳回地心引力的作用，他钻入了水底。他听到爷爷在上头哈哈大笑，心想就该让这老头自生自灭，但他很快被水底的景色吸引了，这番景象对他来说很稀罕，因为胆子小的他不喜欢潜水。</p>
<p>梦境突然跳跃到另一个场景，那是他们爷孙俩唯一一次公路旅行，是去卡拉布里亚。爷爷带罗维去酒吧，每晚都问罗维想不想活动活动（指招妓），罗维总是拒绝。那一晚他们去了另一个酒吧，爷爷与几个人打牌，老头手气很好，一直赢，因此也一直不肯走。罗维在吧台等了他一宿，男男女女来到罗维身旁，试探，摸索，他费力拒绝，心中恼火，骂爷爷老东西，心想如果陪老东西一起旅行的不是他而是弟弟的话，老头绝不会带他的宝贝孙子来这种地方。当天破晓，爷爷终于站起来的时候，其他几个打牌的人并没让他走，因为他带走了太多钱。当爷爷动手和整个酒吧的人打起来的时候，罗维想到，这会是他和爷爷的最后一次共同旅行了。</p>
<p>罗维再次睁开眼，看到空荡荡的半边床，基尔仍然没有回来。罗维想明天交完差后应该去看望基尔的爸爸，罗维想该找时间回去看看老东西。罗维又睡着了。</p>
<p>他又在做梦，在梦中，他和基尔彻夜做爱。</p>
<p>====</p>
<p>基尔坐在吧台听歌，表演的几拨人水平都不错，如果罗维在他身边的话他甚至会去跳舞。对面的一位漂亮的金发女人朝他笑了笑，基尔礼貌地点了点头，但没有笑。</p>
<p>之前已有几位女士与基尔周旋，一开始均可以好好交谈，但当女士们无一例外发出那个方面的邀请，甚至已经做出行动时，她们站起来离开基尔的时刻就到了。基尔只需简单地说他喜欢男人。</p>
<p>但这一回是例外，一个男人坐到了基尔身边，他礼貌地打招呼。基尔瞅着男人，发现他是刚才还在表演的乐队的主唱，原来乐队现在已经在弹奏无人伴唱的爵士乐了。乐队主唱英气逼人，金发碧眼，是那种亮得发光的金色。</p>
<p>同样的，开始两人只是在聊音乐，但主唱同样向基尔表露了他的兴趣。基尔礼貌地抬起左手，让对方看他无名指上的戒指，主唱只是笑笑，说他已经注意到了，但那又有什么关系呢？说着握住了那只手。</p>
<p>突然间，基尔觉得罗维站在了酒吧门口，他转头看，但只看到个不相关的人走了进来。他松了口气，但又觉得失望，他想象着罗维真的出现，看到这个男人摸他的手，想象着罗维愤怒地直冲过来，从男人手上夺过他的手，朝男人嚷嚷“他是我的，你这不自量力的混蛋”。</p>
<p>基尔很想罗维，所以很快抽出了左手，站起来，连礼貌地拒绝都没顾上，就冲出了酒吧。</p>
<p>基尔火急火燎地回到房间，罗维没被他回来的动静吵醒，睡得很死，他走到罗维身边坐到床沿。罗维侧身蜷缩睡着，头朝向空空的另一半床。基尔温柔地摸着罗维的头，往上面吻了吻。他脱掉外套，蹭掉鞋子，躺到罗维身后抱住罗维，罗维被稍稍挤进了床中间。</p>
<p>起初，基尔的确只是想这么抱抱罗维，然后起身冲凉睡觉的，掀开罗维浴袍摸罗维大腿也只是下意识动作，就是他舔着罗维后颈背时他也没想过要做更出格的事，但越是这么做下去就越难停下来。最后他解开了罗维浴袍的系带，把浴袍从上往下翻了下来，因为他很想看罗维的裸体。他打开床头灯，注视罗维瘦削的腰肢，还有那条深深凹下去的背部中线。</p>
<p>他伸手沿着那条沟壑滑下，直到底部洼陷的位置，继续往下，进入臀部之间的缝隙，一根手指插了进去。</p>
<p>罗维发出了一个微弱的声响，但仍然没有醒，基尔注意到罗维的表情介于迷惑与享受之间。基尔用那根手指刺激了罗维体内一会儿，出来时带着许多液体。他舔了舔那根手指，觉得自己很变态。他记得在新闻上读过，就算是合法伴侣，在对方无意识的情况下做这些事情也是犯法。当然，他还没有侵犯罗维，但他感觉自己正一步一步朝那个危险的方向走去。</p>
<p>他换了个姿势，把罗维身体扳正，他跨到罗维身上，因为他想看清楚罗维的脸。他上上下下欣赏了几轮，接着用手亲自试了试他视线刚刚到达过的地方，也就是罗维全身。之后他俯下身，近距离观赏罗维的睡颜，舌头调皮地舔了舔罗维的脸蛋。罗维还是没醒。</p>
<p>他很想亲罗维的嘴，但又不知道这是否合法，不过他没纠结多久，只是亲亲嘴而已嘛。他开始只用嘴碰到了罗维嘴角，接着才慢慢挪到罗维双唇上，原本只是打算贴着它们，但他很快醒悟过来他和罗维亲嘴从来就不只是亲亲而已。这时罗维的嘴巴微微张开了，好像在邀请他，他的舌头不听使唤似地伸进去迅速贴到了罗维的舌头上。这么亲着罗维时，基尔双手紧紧按住罗维两腕，尽管罗维现在根本不会反抗。基尔很快意识到罗维尽管睡着了，但他身体的意识是全活的，罗维的舌头纠缠着他的感觉，就跟罗维没睡着时一模一样。</p>
<p>他觉得越来越难控制住自己，很想脱离罗维嘴巴的诱惑，但三番五次失败，这种不坚决行为造成的后果就是他感觉到罗维的下部一点一点顶住了他的腹部。这可糟糕了。这下他便可以为自己的罪恶行为找借口了。</p>
<p>基尔松开罗维的嘴，这时罗维微微喊了一声基尔，使得他更难回头。“我知道我做的事情是错的，但你就是不醒。现在你那儿都挺起来了，我总不能放着它不管吧？”</p>
<p>陈述完这个冠冕堂皇的理由后，基尔迫不及待地探入罗维两股之间，用嘴巴“帮助”罗维解决他的生理问题，同时用一只手不停刺激罗维后穴。罗维感到来自下部的冲击，一只手往下抓住了产生那个冲击的来源——也就是基尔的头，另一只手紧紧抓着床单。基尔并未停下来，只是边做着边用眼睛记录罗维那欲求的表情。那表情不停刺激着他的下部，他觉得自己很快要忍不下去了。</p>
<p>于是他又回到罗维面前，叫罗维名字，不停亲他。“你最好现在就醒过来，罗维诺，你怎么就是不醒呢？你要是再不醒过来，我就要做犯法的事了！”</p>
<p>就是到了这时，基尔其实仍没真的下定决心侵入罗维，他原本只打算在罗维臀部之间磨蹭他的勃起，就这样释放。然而罗维这时突然推了一下基尔，迷迷糊糊说了一句“快滚开，我说了多少次了，先生，我对你不感兴趣”。</p>
<p>罗维是在说梦话，应该是梦到了其他某个不相关的人，打算拒绝对方疯狂的求爱。但就是这句话改变了基尔的计划。</p>
<p>就算是做梦，为什么在梦中的他会没有认出基尔啊！基尔感到怒火中烧。好吧，既然如此，那他基尔伯特就要让罗维诺的身体彻底记住他，包括在罗维诺的梦境中。</p>
<p>基尔不再犹豫不决，托起罗维两条大腿，把它们挂到自己两个肩膀上，确确实实地进入了罗维身体。在基尔疯狂的撞击下，罗维竟仍不醒，罗维先基尔高潮，基尔随后把精液全射进了罗维体内。就是在这时罗维仍然没有醒过来，但基尔很满意，因为他知道罗维在睡梦中认出他来了，光从罗维亲吻他的方式就可以知晓。</p>
<p>计划永远赶不上变化。基尔原真的只想再亲罗维一会儿，然后起身冲凉睡觉，但他发觉罗维在他的亲吻下很快又有了反应，他因此也很快有了反应。他又让罗维侧身躺着，从罗维后边抱紧他的身体，然后一点一点进入了罗维的身体。他又操了罗维一次，这一次他做得很慢。</p>
<p>第二次结束后，基尔抱起罗维走向浴室，鉴于罗维还是不醒，他把罗维一起带进了浴盆，让罗维坐在他两腿之间，以防罗维滑进水里。他帮罗维擦身体，手指插入罗维后穴把里面也洗干净，觉得罗维这么乖乖地让他伺候的模样还挺可爱，就像一只突然肯让你为它洗澡的狂躁小猫。他没忍住在浴盆里又操了罗维一次。</p>
<p>基尔不记得等他真正睡着时到底几点了，他隐隐觉得当时厚厚的窗帘已经透进了一点青色的光，但第二天他还是早早起来了，心情愉快，真想高歌一曲，他的确借来了乐器。</p>
<p>罗维心不甘情不愿地配合他完成了那个即兴表演，走进浴室洗漱时，很快又带着迷惑、甚至夹杂了仿佛害怕自己中邪了的表情走了回来。“基尔，为什么我大腿会突然多了那么多抓痕啊？”</p>
<p>基尔笑了笑，这笑容代表的是愧疚呢？自豪呢？还是勇敢呢？不管怎样，他想到，坦白的时刻到了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>基尔回来后罗维梦到的确实是他和基尔做爱，但由于梦境有时会出现混乱，所以上一个梦境的内容才突然和这个梦境混到了一块儿（只是尝试弥补bug所以找的解释，其实都是剧情需要，为了唤起基尔的控制欲）。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Naples' night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rough sex！罗维有骂脏话。<br/>这一章剧情比较多，发觉我写plot what plot最后总会写成plot with porn...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维站在原圣弗朗切斯科修道院，现为他们暂住的酒店的一扇小木门前，门上方是一副镶了画框的油画，油画里是一个僧人，僧人左手拿了本书，食指指向右手的位置，右手拿着盏小油灯。僧人眼神看着罗维的位置，整幅画想表达的意思仿佛是告诉来人看书时记得带上灯。</p>
<p>“我想知道门里面有什么？”基尔的声音从罗维身后传来，吓了罗维一跳，他走到木门前，转动把手，好像觉得可以把它打开似的。</p>
<p>“能有什么？祈祷室里会有的东西呗。”罗维随口回答，“这么快就回来了？我以为你俩又要玩通宵。”</p>
<p>第一天工作结束后，基尔继续带着摄影师鲍勃逛那不勒斯，罗维先回了酒店。此时鲍勃正拿着他自己的照相机给这个小门廊拍照。罗维真不知道这两人的精力都从哪儿来的，令人羡慕。</p>
<p>“我是否有这个荣幸接下来陪着您一起探索这个酒店的过去呢？”基尔十分礼貌地问罗维。</p>
<p>“你要跟着就跟着吧。”罗维又信步走起来，走过鲍勃身边时朝他道了句晚安，但专注于拍照的鲍勃只敷衍地嗯了一声。</p>
<p>“那我是否能牵着你的手呢？”</p>
<p>“你已经牵上了才问吗？”</p>
<p>两人走过门廊，来到一个石头围成的过道里，过道的台阶上铺着不同花纹的地砖。这时基尔突然扯过他拉着的罗维的那只手，逼罗维贴着他，他托起罗维下巴，好像要吻罗维。</p>
<p>罗维马上推开了他，提醒他这可是外面。</p>
<p>“这里一个人都没有。”</p>
<p>“只要是在外面，总可能有人出现。真是的，你就不能忍一忍？”</p>
<p>两人走下台阶，惊喜地发现台阶转角处放着一个棋盘，上面整整齐齐摆放着黑白两方的国际象棋棋子，棋盘两头摆着两个椅子，好像就等着人来坐上去。他俩的确坐了上去。</p>
<p>罗维坐在白棋一边，按照规则他可以先走。</p>
<p>“你有没有兴趣再来一场对决啊？”罗维拿起自己一方的一颗“兵”，笑着看基尔，“还是你受不了一天输两回？”</p>
<p>基尔叹了口气：“我好不容易快忘掉那场对决了。”</p>
<p>“我现在不就给你一次可以扬眉吐气的机会了嘛？当然前提是你得赢我。”</p>
<p>“下棋很有趣，但它要花太长时间了。”</p>
<p>“你要急着去做什么吗？”</p>
<p>“是的。”基尔盯着罗维回。</p>
<p>罗维笑了笑说：“这样吧，为了引起你的兴趣，我为这场对决加上一个赌注。只要你赢了，今晚你想对我做什么都可以。”</p>
<p>罗维手持的“兵”触到了基尔鼻尖，基尔略霸道地抓紧了罗维那只手的手腕。“但我本来就可以想对你做什么就做什么。”</p>
<p>他站了起来，另一只手按住棋盘，俯身靠近罗维，马上就要亲上了。罗维赶紧站起来，再次警告基尔克制一点。</p>
<p>鉴于基尔并不想下棋，罗维只好继续往前走。两人走到一张小桌前，小桌上摆放了两个带规则对称花纹的石器，上方的天花板铺着裸露的泥砖，看起来年代久远。基尔坐到一张椅子上，掏出一张纸币，用自带的验钞工具察看起来。</p>
<p>“嗯？这张假币的水印位置竟然印了一个鸡巴。”</p>
<p>“真的？”罗维好奇地跟着坐了下来，靠近基尔，“让我也看一看。”</p>
<p>“喏。”基尔把假币递给罗维，罗维看了看，发现被基尔骗了，根本没有什么鸡巴，不过制造假币的人仍然很恶趣味，因为他们往检验真伪的水印位置印了张吐舌头的阴险笑脸。</p>
<p>“这是我和鲍勃回来时，的士师傅找给我的。”</p>
<p>“打的？你们明明可以坐缆车回来！有些的士司机就爱欺负外来游客，故意抬高价钱，甚至找假币，你又不是不知道！”罗维气得握紧了拳头。</p>
<p>“小心点，别弄坏了我的钱！”</p>
<p>“这是假的！”</p>
<p>“正因为是假的才稀罕啊！这还是我收集到的第一张带表情的假币！”</p>
<p>“你是嫌自己钱太多了吗？”罗维揉起了眉头。</p>
<p>“嗯？可是罗维，我付给的士司机的同样是假币啊？”</p>
<p>“什么？！”</p>
<p>“就拿我之前收集到的假币付的。”基尔得意地笑着回，“模仿得最像真的那张，我就等着碰上个让我讨厌的人，把它交给他呢。”</p>
<p>“万一这个司机是好人呢？”罗维感到不可思议。</p>
<p>“那个司机以为我们都是人生地不熟的游客，他不知道我其实认得路。他故意绕着圈子走，计步器每0.5公里就开始计价，价格比正常水平高几十倍。”</p>
<p>罗维笑了，把钱递给了基尔。“看来你这个那不勒斯人，当得是越来越像真的了。”</p>
<p>基尔抓住罗维伸过来的手腕，站起来俯身到罗维眼前，托起罗维下巴，贴在他脸边回道：“那是师傅教得好。”</p>
<p>基尔看着罗维的眼神令罗维很难再拒绝他，但罗维凭着最后一点理智站了起来，拉着基尔朝他们的房间赶去。</p>
<p>一回到房间，基尔用双臂捆住罗维大腿把罗维托了起来，他终于得偿所愿获得了罗维的吻。他抱住罗维疾步走到床前，松开双手让罗维自然落到了床上，马上扑了上去。第一件事就是脱罗维的衣服。“干，这些讨厌的纽扣！”他边脱边抱怨。</p>
<p>有一段时间基尔只是专注于脱掉罗维衣服还有罗维皮肤在他舌头底下的触感，他没有注意到罗维对此的反应，但当他舔咬着罗维的喉结，抬头一瞬间瞥到罗维的脸时，他才发现罗维在笑。不是舒服的，兴奋的笑，而是志得意满，仿佛看穿了基尔灵魂的笑。基尔一瞬间感到很难为情，他觉得自己甚至脸红了，突然不敢直视罗维。</p>
<p>于是他一咬牙，心一狠霸道地把罗维翻了过去，让罗维跪坐到床上，他压到罗维身上，没做几下准备活动就插进了罗维后穴。</p>
<p>“操，基尔！”罗维显然对这股冲击有点难适应，但基尔并没慢下来，罗维微微转身伸出一只手推基尔的大腿，企图让基尔慢一点，但基尔拉住了那只手，借助那只手让罗维更加靠近自己。罗维无计可施，最后只能不停用脏话来反抗，但那些脏话在基尔耳朵里却是让欲火更猛的燃料。</p>
<p>“操，操你的，基尔伯特！”罗维此时的谩骂听起来更像是哭诉。他骂得那么难听，但基尔每一次冲击他时，却能感到他的整个屁股、大腿、腰部直至整个身体都跟着颤抖，那么敏感而急切，好像是他的身体想感谢基尔却不知道如何表达。</p>
<p>“你说错了，罗维诺。现在是我在操你。”基尔仍觉得造成现在这种局面并不只是他一个人的错，是的，他是太饥渴，但罗维明明知道他从门廊开始就想做什么，罗维既然知道他忍了一路，在被他推到床上时，就不该用那样的笑容看着他。这是赤裸裸的挑衅！</p>
<p>当基尔的白色精液从罗维大腿流到他跪着的膝盖上时，罗维轻轻骂了最后一次“操”。基尔最后一次从后方用力吻了罗维一回，然后松开了罗维下巴上那只霸道的手。罗维无力地躺回到床上，看起来像是灵魂出窍了一般。</p>
<p>基尔也躺下，伸展开靠近罗维一边的手臂，说：“事后服务。”</p>
<p>罗维用力靠了上去，基尔在手臂受到的冲击下“嗷”了一声。“我会一直枕着它，第二天你的整只手会因为缺乏血流循环而麻上半天。这是惩罚。”</p>
<p>“惩罚？我为此感到荣幸。”基尔笑着说，“接下来是瓦尔加斯先生最喜欢的数据提供时间。有趣的数据，麻省理工大学发起的一项研究表明，人们在死前最爱说的话竟是‘操’，8%的人死前会说‘我操’，6%的人死前只说‘操’，2.8%的人会说‘操你的’。”</p>
<p>“闭嘴。”</p>
<p>“我希望你在觉得很爽的时候能说点儿别的呀，你可以叫我的名字，或者说‘快停下’，‘快停下来我快受不了了’，甚至是老掉牙的‘不要停’，那也行啊。”</p>
<p>“谁让你做得那么狠？！你要是温柔一点，我就不会骂人了！”</p>
<p>“是你先挑衅的！谁让你露出那种笑容的，好像你完全知道我在想什么，我整个人都裸露在你眼前了一样。”</p>
<p>罗维笑了：“你本来就裸露在我眼前啊。直到今天才觉得害臊吗？”</p>
<p>“你知道我指的是什么意思。”</p>
<p>“我当时只是，看着你那么急的样子，心里想着，你还真是喜欢和我上床啊。基尔，你该不会是为了和我上床才和我在一起的吧？”罗维只是打趣。</p>
<p>基尔却急切地瞪着他说：“当然不是，你怎么会这么认为？！”</p>
<p>“喂，喂，我只是开玩笑。”</p>
<p>但基尔的表情非常认真：“确实我很难抵制住你的诱惑，但就是得不到你的肉体我照样会爱上你。而且，你是不是忘了？我们的第一次，也是你先主动的。我那天对你做了很多事情，但从未想过走出真正的那一步。是你，摸着我裤裆处的突起，解开我的拉链，你指着那里，对我说‘请把它放进我里面来，请给我更多...’，你竟然用了‘请’。”</p>
<p>“我有说得那么露骨吗？”罗维试着回忆，等基尔回复，但基尔迟迟没回，所以他侧头看基尔，发现对方闭着眼睛。</p>
<p>过了好一会儿基尔才开口：“你说那句话时的表情，我一辈子都忘不了。”</p>
<p>基尔睁开了眼，罗维发觉他的眼神十分疯狂，原来他沉默了那么久，是在回味第一晚罗维让他操自己时的表现。罗维想自己肯定脸红了，不知道是被基尔疯狂的眼神引起的，还是为基尔现在脑内的自己的下流模样感到害臊。他手不自觉伸到基尔胸前抚摸基尔，基尔握住了那只手。</p>
<p>基尔继续说：“要说我为什么会爱上你，我也说不明白，但我觉得是一见钟情。”</p>
<p>罗维“切”了一声，说：“扯淡。”</p>
<p>基尔无视了罗维的讥讽，继续回忆道：“那天我在卡普里岛观光，在海港边给渔船拍照，你和你的家人正在渔船上把渔网上的鱼和螃蟹抓出来，你动作很快，做得很认真，完全没注意到我站在岸边看了你很久。你穿得很随意，一件背心和一条休闲四角裤，皮肤是在多年海边生活和太阳的养育下的健康肤色，但不知为何，我就是觉得你很美。我觉得你拥有那种最原始的人类才会有的那种性感，因而能激起人最原始的欲望，有的人喜欢那些看起来十分精美的、代表了现代社会的文明的美丽，但我可能天生就更喜欢人类最原始的、最纯粹的肉体的美吧，那时我就在想，你是我见过的最美的人。”</p>
<p>“你是指我长得像原始人。”</p>
<p>基尔被罗维逗得咯咯笑。“我是说你是最纯粹，没受到任何外来文明修饰的人。是不是谁说过？天神最初是以自己的模样塑造的人类，那么你就会是长得跟天神最接近的人。”</p>
<p>“果然是扯淡。”</p>
<p>“我是个文明人，我原来也不是这样的。我并不是行走的性欲机器，在遇到你以前我从来没对谁有过如此强烈的欲望。是你改变了我，你一不小心唤醒了一头猛兽，罗维。当我看到你被阳光晒得发亮的肩膀时，想的是真希望在上面留下我的齿印，我当时被这个想法吓了一跳。你正好这时注意到了我，你用英文问我‘你想要吗？’我误解了你的意思，当即心跳得厉害。你其实只是问我想不想买你的螃蟹，为了和你说上话，我买了很多螃蟹。”</p>
<p>“这么看来，你和我在一起就是为了和我上床嘛。”</p>
<p>“最初我也这么怀疑，所以我特地在这里呆了更久一点时间来搞清楚。”</p>
<p>“然后呢？”</p>
<p>“然后？接下来发生的事情你都知道了。”基尔侧身靠近罗维，把头探入罗维脖颈，“你把我害惨了，罗维诺。”</p>
<p>罗维温柔地亲吻基尔的头发，感受到基尔按到他腰部的手的压力，知道基尔又想要他了。</p>
<p>“基尔，”罗维贴在基尔耳边说，“那天我问了你‘你想要吗？’，对吧？其实，你并没有会错意。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Istanbul's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第一次尝试写69...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>搓澡师带着他的工具走了，留下基尔趴在大量泡泡里苟延残喘。罗维摸了摸基尔的后脑勺。</p>
<p>“好了，接下来你俩可以独享这个浴室了，我先撤了。”鲍勃抹掉眼角残存的泪水（是被基尔的惨状弄笑了，不是弄哭），关掉摄像机。</p>
<p>基尔勉强挤出一个笑容，看向鲍勃：“谢了。”</p>
<p>“谢什么？你应得的。”鲍勃打开浴室门，罗维最后看到他的脸时，他又在笑了。</p>
<p>被一个陌生异国男性那么“粗暴”地对待，的确应得一些奖赏。罗维不知道他俩独占这个装潢精美的浴室一晚需要花费多少钱，但这很符合他们敬爱的制作人的风格，鞭子与糖总是相伴而来。</p>
<p>罗维勺了一大勺热水，把包裹基尔全身的泡泡冲掉，基尔可怜地发红的肌肤暴露了出来。罗维坐到基尔旁边，摸了摸他背部那些带掌印的地方，接着温柔地亲了会儿他的背。</p>
<p>“你的这几下，比之前那个男人的每一下都舒服上几万倍。”基尔的声音里带着愉悦。</p>
<p>罗维咯咯笑起来，拉起基尔的一只手：“你要是恢复过来了就赶紧起来穿衣服。”</p>
<p>基尔侧起身子，反而拉住罗维的手，说：“别那么快。这可是公费享受VIP待遇的机会啊，干嘛着急走？”</p>
<p>罗维其实猜到了基尔会这么说。他叹了口气：“在这儿能做什么呢？你还没有洗够吗？”</p>
<p>基尔坐了起来，下地，牵着罗维走到浴室的按摩床边，坐下，指引罗维也坐下，他拿起一旁石台上果盘里的一粒白色奶糖。罗维以为他要吃它，但他只是攥着它。</p>
<p>“你们那不勒斯人很迷信对吧？”基尔用一种神秘兮兮但又挺认真的口气问罗维。</p>
<p>“我们不是迷信，我们只是相信命运。”</p>
<p>“好吧。你给我讲过很多你们迷...你们为了改变运气想出的千奇百怪的仪式，但你对土耳其人相关的仪式又了解多少？”</p>
<p>“不少。就拿他们占卜来说吧，有经验的人光凭你喝剩的咖啡渣的形态就能探查出你的运气.......”</p>
<p>基尔知道罗维会了解相关知识，毕竟这是他的强项，但基尔没想到他会滔滔不绝地讲起来，这可不是基尔问这个问题的初衷。所以他赶紧打断罗维：“但这个仪式你肯定不了解，因为我也是刚从旅馆老板那儿打听来的。”</p>
<p>“哦？说来听听。”鱼上钩了。</p>
<p>“仪式其实很简单。你让一个人拿起一颗糖，就比如这颗奶糖，把它抛到，抛到至少高过我们头上这盏花灯的位置，让它自由落下，如果你能用嘴接住它，证明你正掌握着你的运气。”</p>
<p>这个浴室的天花板建得很高，花灯离他们至少有十米。而要从高空接住那么小的一粒糖，你当然需要运气才能做到。罗维指出了这一点，还说：“我怎么觉得在你看过的哪部动画片里出现过类似的桥段，你真没有逗我玩吗？”</p>
<p>“就说你敢不敢尝试吧？”</p>
<p>反正闲着也是闲着，基尔又没有要走的意思，不妨陪他玩一玩。光是比运气的话，罗维认为他不会输给基尔。</p>
<p>比赛三局两胜制，罗维主动做第一个接糖的。基尔把糖抛过了花灯，糖飞过了罗维脑袋，罗维迅速下地，循着奶糖的飞行轨迹一路狂奔，期间差点在湿漉漉的石头地面上打滑而跌倒，基尔为此吓了一跳，罗维本人倒是毫不在意（太过专注的缘故），他调整好姿势，完美地用嘴巴接住了落下的奶糖。他兴高采烈地朝基尔送了一个飞吻，好像他已经胜利了。</p>
<p>罗维走回按摩床坐下，拿起一颗奶糖。“现在，该你了。”</p>
<p>他抛起糖，基尔同样下地追它，看起来毫不费劲，但不知是否因为判断错误，糖落下来时恰好从基尔嘴边落了下去。</p>
<p>罗维没想到胜利来得如此快，随而丧心病狂地大笑起来，讥讽基尔自不量力，还想和他比运气。基尔耷拉着头走回按摩床，表现得很失落，他抓起自己头发，埋怨自己的坏运气，说这一天真是糟糕透了，被蹂躏又被取笑。</p>
<p>罗维马上不笑了，被基尔突如其来的沮丧弄得不知所措，所以愣头愣脑地去安慰基尔。他没想到基尔会这样表现，因为基尔一向不把运气放在心上，基尔认为凡事发生都有其原因，其中并没有命运在背后偷偷掌控，就比如说你的钱被人骗走了并不是因为运气不好，仅仅是因为你没有骗子聪明。不过基尔是讨厌失败的性格，再加上刚才还被一个土耳其男人左右，罗维把这两点当作了基尔意志消沉的原因。</p>
<p>罗维并不知道这全都只是基尔计谋的一部分。</p>
<p>基尔假装难过，愉快地享受罗维安慰的拥抱。“还有一个办法可以挽救。”他在罗维怀里说。</p>
<p>“什么？”罗维纳闷。</p>
<p>“还有一个办法可以挽救我的坏运气。”</p>
<p>“是什么？”罗维十分认真地问，让基尔差点没憋住笑。</p>
<p>“就是把你口中的糖分给我，相当于是我俩分享了运气。”这时罗维开始怀疑基尔提出这场竞赛的初衷了，但他又怕万一是真的呢。</p>
<p>所以他乖乖按基尔吩咐做了。奶糖在他嘴里已经只剩一半，他刚想把它吐到手心里，但基尔赶紧制止。</p>
<p>“旅店老板说了，成功用嘴接住糖的人若甘愿把这份运气分给另一人，只能通过一种方式，那就是直接通过嘴巴把糖送入那人嘴里。”</p>
<p>“为什么啊？”</p>
<p>“这种仪式哪有什么为什么。”</p>
<p>罗维只能照做。他张开嘴，伸出舌头，把糖送出来，基尔靠近他，也伸出舌头好像要去接它。但糖太滑，基尔的舌头刚碰上它，它就又被推回了罗维口腔里，基尔于是想把舌头伸进去勾它出来，同时越来越靠近罗维。感受到基尔逼近的罗维用手撑住按摩床，身体往后倾，好像在避免与基尔进行更亲密的接触。</p>
<p>基尔停了下来，盯着罗维说：“你一直这么往后退，我够不到糖啊，罗维。”</p>
<p>罗维把脸别向一边，好像这样基尔就看不到他脸已经红了一样，他不想让基尔知道他已经在为不同的原因希望基尔把舌头送进来。</p>
<p>基尔双手握住罗维的腰，把罗维托起来，让他坐到自己大腿上。“这样行了吧？”他问，抬头凑近罗维，张开嘴。罗维这次用门牙咬住了糖，刻意把舌头收回，低头，企图把糖直接投入基尔嘴里，但基尔把嘴凑了上来，舌头伸了进来。</p>
<p>基尔已经成功接过糖了，为什么还不离开罗维的嘴？这难道也是仪式的一部分？</p>
<p>过了一会儿他终于松开了嘴，他含住那颗糖，盯着罗维，半晌，他嘴角微微翘了起来。</p>
<p>为什么要笑？</p>
<p>很快罗维明白了。他吃惊地看向自己勃起的下半身，第一反应是要跳离基尔的胯部，但基尔搂住他将后倾出去的上半身，又把他搂了回去。</p>
<p>基尔凑近罗维的脸，问：“你逃什么？罗维诺。你和我亲嘴时勃起了，这不是很正常的吗？”</p>
<p>“我怀疑土耳其根本没有这样的仪式，基尔，你到底想做什么？”罗维满脸通红。</p>
<p>“我骗你做什么？再说了，勃起的可是你啊，宝贝。”基尔笑了，“不过，这样可能更好。还有一个仪式可以让我获得你的运气，那就是把你的精气给我，这是受东方文化影响的学说，据说东方的妖精可以通过与青年男子交欢而获得对方的精气。现在，把你浴袍的系带解开。必须要是你自己解开，只有你自愿把自己交给我，仪式才会起效。”</p>
<p>罗维解开带子，基尔露出满意的笑容，他合起上下颌，罗维听到糖在他嘴里破碎的声音。基尔迅速把糖吞了下去，凑近罗维，伸出舌头去舔罗维一边的乳头，接着是罗维的腹部，罗维暗自寻思这些难道也是仪式必需的吗？不过他如今也不在乎自己是否被基尔耍了，基尔或许没有东方妖精吸取人类精气的本领，但他诱惑人的能力肯定不落它们下风。</p>
<p>基尔舔着罗维的勃起，把两根手指插进了罗维身体里，罗维使劲抓紧床单，克制自己不叫出来。基尔抬头看他，他看起来很慌乱，明明十分享受但又不希望在这个半公共的地方彻底放纵自己的欲望。</p>
<p>“我并不打算就此收手，”基尔认真地盯着他说，“我接下来要做的事情比这还要过分。你要是不想要我，现在就开口。”</p>
<p>怎么会不想要？</p>
<p>事已至此。罗维决定不再压抑自己的欲望，他手搭着基尔肩膀，把基尔推倒到床上，基尔双手毫不客气地握住罗维的两边臀部，微笑着，与罗维四目相对。罗维低头欣赏身下这个得意洋洋的男人，伸手去摸他的脸，罗维愿意做任何事以获得他的身体和他的心灵，丧失运气又算得了什么呢？</p>
<p>罗维俯身吻基尔，舔了舔基尔的耳廓。“基尔，这完完全全不够土耳其式啊。”</p>
<p>说完，他起身换了个方向，背对着基尔坐在基尔胸上，俯身去舔基尔的勃起。基尔十分清楚罗维的意图，他把罗维的浴袍撩到屁股之上，双手掐住罗维大腿与盆骨之间的分界，托起那里让罗维的屁股正对着自己，然后张开口含住罗维的后穴。</p>
<p>罗维感到基尔的舌头探进了他身体里，感到它在里面柔软得像条蛇一样，在其他时候他会觉得这样做很恶心，但现在他却很喜欢这种感觉，一想到舌头的主人是基尔他就感到难以言喻的兴奋，他喜欢基尔对他做各种各样的下流事。只要对方是基尔，他可以做到有多下流就多下流。</p>
<p>没过多久罗维就忍不下去了，他转回身面对基尔，直白地告诉基尔他现在就要。基尔满足了他的要求，托起他的屁股插了进去。罗维多次明确指出这完全不够，所以基尔把一个枕头塞到他腰下，接着整个人压到了他身上。基尔在他体内反复抽插，直到他彻底满意。</p>
<p>基尔仍然压在罗维身上，头埋入罗维脖颈，任由罗维摸他的头。明明是他起的头，但他没想到事情会进行得如此疯狂。他嘟囔了句话。</p>
<p>“什么？”罗维问。</p>
<p>“我说，”基尔这回把声音抬高了点，“It's too Turkish...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nice night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>船震。其实上床的部分很少（900字左右吧），又是剧情比较多的一章。<br/>写完君堡才发现忘记法国南海岸那章了（...），现在补回来。<br/>用Nice night而不是Nice's night是为了玩词语梗（明显），在文中也玩了几次，对不起我老是玩英语梗...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>基尔走到海湾附近时夕阳的大部分已经落到海天交际线的下方，边界线在其作用下散发出橘红色到紫色的色彩。海边的船只都亮起了灯光，它们在海面上的倒映连成了一片星光。基尔在岸边走了一会儿，才看到承载着罗维的那艘船。</p><p>罗维背对着基尔，坐在那艘租来的小船上，他那件专门穿来里维埃拉的奢侈西装外套现被挂到那个小型船舱外壁的挂钩上，和其他捕鱼的杂物挂在一起。他的白色衬衣袖口和西装裤脚都被卷了起来，裸露的腿肚子挂在船沿边上，他静静坐着，手里拿着根鱼竿，一动也不动，好像睡着了，直到感觉到鱼竿上的压力，他才迅速行动起来，如个沉稳的捕食者。</p><p>基尔站在岸边，罗维正后方，就这么静静看了罗维一阵子，才大喊起来。“嘿！罗维！罗维！”</p><p>罗维没有回头，依旧背对着他，或许罗维把船停得离海岸远了点儿，他没听到，所以基尔再次大声喊他名字，喊了好几次无果，基尔环顾四周，拾起一只死掉的大螃蟹，尽量往罗维那边扔，并同时喊着“先生，先生”。</p><p>罗维终于转过身来。“你想要做什么？”他问。</p><p>“我想上你的船！”基尔大声说。</p><p>“噢？”罗维脑袋歪了一下，像是在思考，“那告诉我，你擅长什么（what are you good at）？”</p><p>“你啊！”基尔狡黠地说。</p><p>“呵，别跟我耍小聪明，先生。”</p><p>“为何不呢？”</p><p>“你以为你是谁，竟然跟我这么说话？”罗维口气很不客气。</p><p>“我是你最爱的人啊。”基尔回，转而用恳求的语气说，“罗维，拜托了，把船开过来让我上去吧。我在山上走了好久，腿都快站不直了。”</p><p>“你直接在山上过夜不就好了。”罗维回呛了一句，但把锚收了上来，启动了引擎，把船开向了岸边。</p><p>罗维接上基尔后，又把船驶离了岸边，天边的光线越来越暗了，月亮露了出来。基尔看了眼满满一桶的海鱼，作为仅仅三个小时的产物，不得不赞叹作出如此杰作的罗维的捕猎水平。</p><p>“这合法吗？”基尔看着里面仍活蹦乱跳的鱼儿问。</p><p>“现在正是开渔期。”罗维简短地回答，正在捣鼓另一根比较破的鱼竿。</p><p>基尔往那个狭窄的船舱里转了一遭，里面刚够摆下一张上下铺的床。“你是怎么做到用那么少的钱在这个地方租到一个带船舱的船的？我们甚至可以在这里面过夜。”</p><p>“过夜？睡在上面就跟躺在棺材里似的。”罗维回着，把那根破鱼竿递给被逗得呵呵乐的基尔，又走回他先前坐的老地方，拿起他的鱼竿，坐了上去，“我是从一位老朋友那儿租的，所以便宜点。”</p><p>“老朋友？男的？是谁？”基尔急切地跟到罗维身边，把那根破鱼竿当成拐杖一样杵在甲板上。</p><p>“你到船对面去，别跟我抢地盘。”罗维推了基尔一把，基尔只好坐到另一边的船沿上。</p><p>基尔坐好后，毫无美感地把钓鱼线放到水下，继续之前的话题：“你还没回答我的问题。”</p><p>“是男的，说了名字也没用，你不认识他。”</p><p>“你们关系很好吗？怎么认识的？为什么我不认识他？”</p><p>罗维知道基尔会来这遭。“天啊，你又来了，基尔，你非得认识每一个我认识的人吗？你这控制欲混蛋。”</p><p>“是的，我要知道。”他竟毫不否认，罗维翻了个白眼。</p><p>“就是我过去的朋友也要知道吗？或许，我把未来全交给了你，但我的过去——”</p><p>“也是我的。”基尔接过话茬。</p><p>罗维无奈地叹了口气，乖乖坦白道：“他是我小时候的玩伴，后来搬到了尼斯，我们其实也很久没见了。”</p><p>“为啥要搬来尼斯？”</p><p>“我咋知道，我又不是万事通。再说了很多意大利人都居住在尼斯。”</p><p>“那不勒斯不好吗？”</p><p>“嘘——”罗维突然让基尔闭嘴，过了一会儿，他手里又多了一条鱼。</p><p>基尔安静了一会儿，他并没有罗维那种奇特的钓鱼狂热，所以这段时间他只是在欣赏风景。月明星稀，海浪翻滚着，时不时将月光反射到基尔视网膜上，就像一闪而过的探照灯；偶尔会有翻身跳出海面的鱼儿，基尔每看到一次都要惊奇一番，有点像打地鼠的游戏。</p><p>结果是罗维先打破了宁静。他冷不防地问基尔：“山上有什么？为什么耽搁了那么久？你要是晚回来的话至少给我打个电话吧。你知道，”</p><p>“我或许会担心”这最后一句，罗维说得很小声。基尔转身去看罗维的侧脸，美丽而严肃。</p><p>“原来你之前那样表现是因为生气了啊。”基尔抓抓头。</p><p>“废话！”罗维扭头朝向他骂了一句，“不然你以为是什么？定期发作？！”</p><p>基尔继续抓头：“我还以为，你在跟我调情呢...”</p><p>“谁会把这两者搞混啊？基尔伯特，你真是朵与世无双的奇葩，我真不明白我怎么会爱上你！”</p><p>“或许你就喜欢奇葩。”基尔笑着说，罗维红着脸转过头去，“半山腰有座城堡，我进去逛了逛，所以晚了。之前在山上拍了太多相片，搞得手机没电了。对不起，罗维。”</p><p>罗维沉默了一会儿，回他：“你并没做错什么，基尔，你只是做着你会做的事情而已，你不应该为‘做自己’这件事情而道歉。就像我，我总是对你那么无礼，你见过我道歉吗？”</p><p>基尔咯咯笑起来，如果不是怕打扰到罗维的垂钓活动，他真想过去把罗维紧紧抱进怀里。</p><p>垂钓活动结束后，罗维在基尔面前展示了他高超的杀鱼技术和刀工，接着用煎盘为基尔煎了几条鱼。基尔品尝着新鲜的鱼肉，一如既往地竖起了大拇指，罗维露出表示他毫不意外的笑容。</p><p>罗维倒了杯红酒递给基尔，基尔品尝着美味的酒，哼唱起西班牙探戈舞曲。“<em>...su abrazo en mis manos我将你环抱于手中，Era un pincel y la pista un lienzo好似画笔挥洒于画布。Hay</em><strong><em><b> los vino</b></em></strong><em>红酒，seguro que fueron </em><strong><em><b>los vino</b></em></strong><em>肯定是因为红酒，Seguro que fueron肯定是因为，</em><a href="http://music.163.com/song?id=27143923&amp;userid=78354583"><em><span class="u">los vino红酒</span></em></a><em>...</em>”</p><p>“这一定是你说得最溜的几句西班牙语。”</p><p>“这首歌可是促使我学西班牙语的原因啊。”</p><p>罗维笑得很迷人。<em>我不知是因红酒趋步上前，还是因为他的红唇，</em>基尔在心中冥想，<em>但那一定是因为罗维诺（lo vino）</em>。基尔饥渴地喝了一大口红酒。</p><p>“我在爬山的时候，发现了一件有趣的事。”基尔瞎扯起来，试着分散自己的注意力，“当我往下眺望，找到了你的船的时候，我注意到另外有一艘船，径直朝你的船开了过来（我猜他们是想和你打个招呼），但它在半途突然停了下来。那艘船停顿了一会儿，然后马上掉头飞速开走了。这是怎么一回事？”</p><p>“噢~”罗维好像知道是怎么回事，他笑着回，“那时我周围是不是几乎没人？可能大家都去吃饭了。鉴于你不在，周遭无人，天气又那么好，我想到，为何不下去游一会儿呢？但我没带泳裤，所以我脱光了衣服，跳下去游了一圈。当我发现那艘船时，我的光屁股正好对着人家呢。我想这就是他们突然溜走的原因吧。”</p><p>罗维呵呵笑着，认为这件事很有趣，没有意识到基尔的手快要把葡萄酒杯的杯柄捏碎了。“这没什么好笑的吧？你怎么能在大白天什么都不穿呢？！”</p><p>“我也没想到会有人看见好吧。再说了，看到了也没什么吧，相反对方受到的惊吓才不好收拾。”</p><p>“他们能受到什么惊吓。他们好好享受了一番。”基尔不无酸意地说。</p><p>“天啊，你也太容易吃醋了吧，先生。”罗维哈哈笑起来，“而且对方说不定是女士。”</p><p>“和性别无关！你才是，你总是毫无自觉！”</p><p>“你以为每个人都跟你一样总是想上我？”罗维笑得花枝招展。</p><p>基尔为此喝了好几杯红酒，但醋意不见消掉一点。罗维又开始钓鱼了，基尔注视着他，没有移开过一次视线。</p><p>“记得去阿姆斯特丹探索红灯区那次吗？”他打开话匣，罗维回头看他，他坏笑着说，“那家夜店的女主人曾偷偷指着你跟我说‘他看起来像个女人。可惜了，不然我真恨不得把他抹上黄油生吞下去’。她肯定不是唯一一个这么想的人。”</p><p>罗维明显被冒犯了，过了一会儿，他也坏笑着说：“记得斯科特邀请我们去苏格兰参加当地的一个图书节吧？我们呆了几天。一晚有一个室外舞会，我和你跳了几支舞。后来斯科特和亚瑟吵了起来，你去劝架，一个苏格兰人跑过来问我‘那么，你和那位先生，哪一位负责跳女舞者的部分呢’。他不知道我是gay。”</p><p>基尔哈哈笑起来：“那你怎么回他？”</p><p>“我微笑看着他，说‘如果你乐意，我可以把你也变成我的女舞伴’。他迅速退走了。”罗维哈哈大笑起来，暗暗自满着他聪明的回复。</p><p>可基尔没笑，他绷着脸说：“这听起来就像调情。”</p><p>“我的天啊，基尔，你有完没完？”罗维跳到甲板上指着他问，“我都说了除了你没人想操我。”</p><p>“这不是事实！不然那艘船当即就可以开走了，停顿的那几分钟没法解释！”</p><p>“一个大男人的裸体有什么好看的？”</p><p>基尔站起来三两步迈到罗维跟前，搂住他疯狂地亲吻起来。罗维挣扎着，费了很大的劲（物理的和心理的）才把基尔推开，他捂着嘴巴往后退。“你不应该——”</p><p>“如果你可以在光天化日之下一丝不挂，我也可以在这里亲你，为什么不？他们爱看就看好了，不是吗？”</p><p>“那不一样...”罗维的声音没有了之前的底气，基尔向他逼近，他无力地摇头，如被逼到绝境的猎物。</p><p>基尔双手撑住罗维的两边腋窝，把罗维举了起来，就如王子举起他的公主（或者主人举起他的小猫？）。他让罗维的脸凑近他，分别在罗维两边脸蛋亲了一大口，罗维这才反应过来要抵抗。他反复推搡基尔的胸膛，开始朝基尔的耳朵输送粗鄙之语，但基尔纹丝不动，死死抱着他，还坏笑着说“I like it when you talk dirty to me（这个dirty是真的脏话）”。基尔低头啃他的脖子，他明白过来基尔的兽性彻底苏醒了。</p><p>“不行...”罗维做着无用的反抗。</p><p>基尔贴着他耳朵说：“已经忍不住了。你停止抵抗，我把你抱进那个棺材似的船舱里；你要是坚持抵抗，我就在这里操你。”</p><p>罗维放弃了抵抗，陷进了基尔怀抱里。基尔把他抱进那个棺材似的船舱里，关上门，抱着罗维坐到床上，舔了一口罗维的右脸。罗维看到他咧开嘴，露出上方两颗尖尖的犬齿，仿佛野兽露出了他的獠牙，他用舌头舔了舔他的獠牙，兴奋得不得了。</p><p>罗维接下来能感受到的只有基尔的味道，美味得令他上瘾，每当基尔的舌尖深入他的口腔他都在想，为何世上会有如此美味的东西。基尔忘我而野蛮地对待他，狡黠地在他耳边说“怎么办我把你精美的衣服弄皱了”时他也一点不生气，甚至还充满崇敬地注视着基尔潇洒地脱掉自己的衣服，炫耀似的把裸体呈现在他面前。</p><p>谁说一个大男人的裸体没什么好看的？</p><p>基尔不停拿舌头舔他上身，好像他真的成了基尔的猎物，而且这位捕食者并不急着吃了他，只是一点一点玩弄着他。基尔半蹲在他身边，用一边膝盖支撑住床，用同一条大腿支持起罗维的腰，使他的腰部以下处于悬空状态，然后一步一步探开他的后穴。</p><p>罗维几乎只有头和双臂沾在床单上，他的双腿因为兴奋而悬在了半空中，只有脚尖抵着床。他张大嘴巴吸入着空气，浑身冒着热汗，基尔没有在他体内的那只手按着床，基尔压迫在他眼前，惊奇地注视着他，那是野兽的瞳孔。</p><p>“你也完全兴奋起来了，罗维诺，”基尔愉悦地说，“你里面还能这样，谁能想到。你就像一只发情了的小野猫，亲爱的（sweetheart）。”</p><p>“你这混蛋！”</p><p>基尔贴在罗维耳边，用低沉的嗓音说道：“我说过了吧，我喜欢你对我说脏话的时候。”</p><p>“你这有受虐倾向的控制狂！”</p><p>基尔翻身压到罗维身上，单手按住罗维双手手腕，他握住自满的阳具，说：“接下来，我会让你彻底丧失说话的能力。”</p><p>他的阳具侵入了罗维身体，让罗维彻底丧失了说话的能力。</p><p>由于床窄得容不下两个人，所以事后基尔只能背靠船舱壁侧身躺着，让罗维躺在他臂弯里，罗维的双腿夹着他的一条大腿，终于变得温顺而粘人了。</p><p>基尔又亲了罗维好久，之后感叹道：“你尝起来真美味，就如一瓶上好的葡萄酒（as delicious as a bottle of good wine）。”</p><p>罗维笑了，回道：“谢了，你也不赖，尝起来就跟今晚的煎鱼一样（as delicious as the fish I fried tonight）。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>基尔唱的Los vino确有其歌（超链接可点，网易云。我听得热血沸腾），虽然是Los vino多了个s，但其实听起来就是lovino。<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Madeira's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>普通的车。设想一下基尔不想做，而罗维去引诱他的情形。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维把特意带来马德拉岛的那条拿波里队围巾挂到poncha小酒馆特别安置的<a href="https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Restaurant_Review-g9761965-d7141235-Reviews-Taberna_da_Poncha-Serra_de_Agua_Ribeira_Brava_Madeira_Madeira_Islands.html#photos;aggregationId=101&amp;albumid=101&amp;filter=7&amp;ff=438861381"><span class="u">球队围巾墙</span></a>上，与酒吧招待交换了几句友好的问候。当他回到基尔身边时，基尔正抛起一颗花生米，张开嘴等着它落进嘴里。罗维站在他身边的吧台前，手托着下巴看他做了几次相同的杂耍。</p>
<p>“奇怪，”罗维开口，基尔停下来看他，“你至今为止还没让招待上第二杯poncha，看来这酒是真烈。”</p>
<p>基尔轻蔑一笑说：“我只是不打算喝而已。”</p>
<p>“真稀罕...”罗维嘟囔道。</p>
<p>“怎么？你希望我继续喝下去？”基尔露出狡猾的笑容。</p>
<p>“既然你不想再喝酒，那咱们就走吧，正好可以为明天的行程养精蓄锐。”</p>
<p>“好呀！”基尔高兴地跟着罗维往外走，竟然一点也不推辞，罗维又一次被他不同寻常的表现惊到了。</p>
<p>当酒吧招待准备把罗维那杯几乎没动的poncha收掉时，基尔又迅速迈进屋里，飞快地从她手中夺过了那杯酒一饮而尽。“总不能把它浪费了吧。”基尔笑着对面露惊讶的招待姑娘说。</p>
<p>基尔迅速跟上已经走到几十米开外的罗维，罗维问他：“那么快？”</p>
<p>“哦，忘了点东西。”</p>
<p>“呵，是吗？”罗维露出了一个不可捉摸的笑容。</p>
<p>“不叫出租车吗？”</p>
<p>“我想先走走。”</p>
<p>“我还以为你要为明天的爬山养精蓄锐呢。”</p>
<p>“走一下让你醒醒酒不好吗？”</p>
<p>“我清醒得很。”基尔自信地说。</p>
<p>这时一只黑猫从路边的草丛里窜了出来，两人停了下来，黑猫小心翼翼地踱步到罗维跟前，嗅了几下罗维的鞋子和裤腿，然后用脖子蹭起罗维的小腿来。</p>
<p>“我不明白为什么我们见过的野猫都不怕你。”</p>
<p>“它或许饿了。”</p>
<p>基尔翻了翻裤兜：“我这儿还有几颗花生。”</p>
<p>基尔把顺来的几颗花生放到黑猫身边的地面上，黑猫谨慎地嗅了嗅，然后张开嘴用锋利的牙齿破开食物的外壳，津津有味地咀嚼起来，花生仁在其牙齿间发出咔咔的声音。</p>
<p>“这声音真令人产生食欲。”罗维评价。</p>
<p>“怪不得你总是捧着零食看《动物世界》。”</p>
<p>两人看了一会儿，又离开黑猫继续散步。令罗维意外的是基尔至今都没有试图牵他的手，基尔今天是有点反常。不久基尔发出了一阵突如其来的爆笑。</p>
<p>罗维严厉地盯着他说：“请不要再这么做。”</p>
<p>基尔好不容易才收起笑声，带着明显的笑腔解释：“我只是突然记起来，亚瑟曾跟我抱怨过你的缺点，其中一点是经常迟到——”</p>
<p>“这有什么好笑的？！”</p>
<p>“你听我说完。他说你编过各式各样迟到的理由：碰上哪个潮流店大甩卖啊、隔壁商场的蛋糕店限时半价之类的。但最好笑还是那一次，你告诉他你在路边碰见了一只掉进水沟里的小猫，你尝试救它，结果自己也掉沟里了。你给亚瑟发消息说会晚点到，因为你正在等待救援人员把你和猫都从沟里拉上来；后来你又给他发消息更新事情进展，你和小猫都被救上来了，小猫受了伤，所以你得先把它送到兽医院。等到你出现在亚瑟面前时，他已经在吃午饭了。”</p>
<p>“可这是真事，我又没有在说谎！”</p>
<p>“这件事咋一看太荒谬，发生在你身上却一点儿也不奇怪。”基尔笑着说，“亚瑟很清楚这一点，所以他当时没有责怪你，不是么？当然从你的外观上也能看出来，因为那天你稀有地看起来很糟糕，头发看起来就像鸟窝，衣服上还带有泥巴。”</p>
<p>“你想说明我是一个傻瓜吗？”</p>
<p>“我想说的是你是一个有爱心的人。”</p>
<p>“呵！要是你的话，能让你迟到的原因肯定是半路看到一栋诡异的房子，你进去逛了逛所以晚了。要不就是路上碰上人吵架，你被吸引了过去，当然旁边还会有许多其他围观的人，但你并不会只想围观，你会凑上前去企图解决争端。你就像一个负责后方的上尉，眼看大战一触即发时会主动请求被换上前线送死，明明你有可以在战争中全身而退的机会。”</p>
<p>“而你就是那位十分看重我还偷偷爱着我的长官，你不希望我去送死但最终会尊重我的愿望，掩饰着你痛苦的心情下达批准我上前线的命令。”</p>
<p>“是啊，我说不定会把我的心情写成一封信，想在你临走前交给你，但最终没有勇气所以我一把火将信烧成了灰烬。送别你那天，我想说的是‘我爱你’，但说给你听的最后一句话却是‘我希望能和你一起上前线并肩战斗，亲爱的战友，但是我怕死’。”</p>
<p>基尔咯咯笑起来，说：“真可惜。不过我想我（上尉）一直知道你爱我，就算这句话你一直没说出口。”</p>
<p>“没想到我们就这样编了个故事。”罗维总结道。</p>
<p>两人在路灯与月光下进行完思想碰撞后，罗维叫了部回丰沙尔的出租车。</p>
<p>====</p>
<p>基尔靠着床沿坐在地板上，正在玩手机上的电子游戏，看起来专心致志的样子。他希望游戏真的能彻底勾走他所有的心思，因为他已经下定决心了。是的，在这段马德拉之旅开始以前他就已经下定决心了——他绝不会在这个晚上和罗维上床。理由其实很简单，明天他们要攀登葡萄牙的最高峰，对于他这不算什么，但对于罗维来说那是不小的挑战。他希望罗维能得到最好的休息，毕竟根据以往的经验让罗维精神不好的罪魁祸首往往就是他，所以他做出了这样的决定。</p>
<p>他只喝一点酒是为了保持理智，没有主动要求与罗维进行身体接触是怕自己忍不住，光顾着玩手机把罗维晾在一旁是为了转移注意力。罗维眼中他一系列反常的表现其实只是为了让罗维好好休息。</p>
<p>然而人哪有那么容易拒绝爱神的召唤呢？</p>
<p>基尔感觉到罗维走到了他跟前站住，挡住了吊灯传来的部分光线，他抬起头来看罗维，罗维半跪下，身子前倾双手搂住了他，头贴着他脖子。他深吸了一口气，努力保持镇定，说实话他真怕自己仅仅因为罗维贴着他就勃起了（即使真发生了也没什么好奇怪的，实际上）。</p>
<p>罗维抱了他一会儿，接着抬起头来直视着他。“喂，我们今天，还没接吻过吧？”罗维问，语气不像是疑问句，倒像是祈使句。</p>
<p>罗维身子再次前倾，他的嘴已经来到了基尔唇边，他伸出舌头，舔了舔基尔下唇边缘，问：“可以吧？”</p>
<p>罗维左手撩起了他的衬衫下摆，露出他左边肋部，渴求地盯着基尔。基尔看着眼前爱人这副引诱的姿态，差一点就要伸手触碰那裸露的腰肢，但他忍住了，他急忙站起身，嘟囔了句“不早了，该去洗澡了”，很快逃进了浴室。</p>
<p>基尔在洗澡的时候顺便释放了一次欲望，想着这总能撑一会儿了，但当他走出浴室看到罗维的一刹那，他才发觉根本不顶用。他觉得自己随时可能再勃起。</p>
<p>罗维正靠着床头板坐着，头仰起贴着墙头，他的长裤已经脱掉了，衬衫的头几个扣子也解开了，锁骨和胸膛裸露，一条腿平伸在床上，另一条拱起，其膝盖支持着罗维的一只胳膊肘。基尔走出浴室时，罗维绿色的瞳孔转动聚焦到了他身上，带着灵动的光芒。基尔觉得这个画面有一种摄人心魄的美，恍惚间他甚至以为是天神降临，要不就是阿佛洛狄忒用法力蒙蔽了他双眼。</p>
<p>然而他并没有忘记他的决心。他急速冲到离床最远的那个椅子上坐下，努力不看罗维的方向（从这个角度他恰好能看到罗维的四角短裤）。</p>
<p>“干嘛把裤子脱了？”他装作责备的样子，“没洗澡就穿着短裤坐床上，这不把人家的床都搞脏了嘛？”</p>
<p>“我原本打算把它弄得更脏。”罗维盯着基尔的方向说，“为什么要坐到那么远的地方？”</p>
<p>“这边，空气好。”基尔庆幸这边的灯光暗淡，因为他耳朵肯定全红了。</p>
<p>“为什么，不看我？”</p>
<p>基尔没法回答。</p>
<p>这时罗维上半身朝另一半边床的方向移动了下，接着他整个人横躺到了床头前，他抬起一只手捂住他的眼睛。</p>
<p>“你怎么了？”基尔关切地望着他。</p>
<p>“我觉得不太舒服。”</p>
<p>基尔一个箭步跑回了罗维身前，他靠到罗维身上，挪开罗维捂住眼睛的手，摸着罗维的头问：“哪里不舒服？发烧了吗？还是头疼？难道是因为今天的poncha？干脆放弃明天的行程吧？要不要去看医生？”</p>
<p>“不要医生，你就能让我好起来。”</p>
<p>“别说这种任性的话。”</p>
<p>“我说真的，你能够帮我好起来，只要按我说的去做。”</p>
<p>基尔愣了一下，不敢相信地问了一句“真的？”，他似乎信以为真了。</p>
<p>“真的。”罗维伸开手拍了拍身旁的床垫，“你先坐到这里来。”</p>
<p>基尔非常听话地照做，罗维接着坐了起来，他的半边衬衫领子在力学作用下掉到了肩膀以下，基尔瞥到了一眼露出来的腋窝，赶紧移开视线。罗维伸手握住他下巴，迫使他看自己。基尔尝试只看罗维额头，但发觉他很想吻那里；于是试着与罗维对视，结果更糟了，他差点陷了进去；接着他看向脸蛋，嘴巴，脖子，锁骨...结果哪里都一样，哪里他都想要。</p>
<p>罗维突然推了他一把，接着坐到了他腹部上，俯下身，右手搂住他脖子，迫使他靠近，然后，成功索取了他的吻。罗维的左手此时正往后抚摸着基尔的右膝盖，从膝盖一路摸到了腹股沟。基尔彻底勃起了。</p>
<p>罗维脱下被体液沾湿的短裤，扯开基尔的浴袍带子，跪着跨到基尔身上，几乎是像野兽一般饥渴地握住基尔的勃起。就是这时基尔还在试图履行他对自己的诺言，他握住罗维双肩将其往后推。</p>
<p>“这就是我要你帮我做的事，基尔，”罗维盯着他说，“你还不明白吗？我想要你。我不知道你今天是怎么了，因为你一直比谁都想要我。如果...你实在不想做的话，那也没关系，至少帮我解决掉这种下流的欲望吧？你不需要操我，就坐着，让我一个人动也可以...帮我，基尔，我已经——”</p>
<p>罗维说着把额头搭到了基尔肩上，他闭上眼睛，试图遏制那股强烈的欲望。这时基尔抱住了他，在亲他耳鬓。</p>
<p>“你这个，任性的家伙。有时故意无视和反抗我疯狂的示爱，在我决定暂时抵制你的诱惑时却又不停靠近我。”基尔叹了口气，“真是的。我怎么可能，会不想要你呢？”</p>
<p>基尔让罗维看他，罗维再次吻他的嘴，这次他没拒绝，他按住罗维后脑勺，很快主导了亲吻。罗维用手把他和基尔的勃起贴紧，不住摩擦。过了不久他乞求道：“基尔，插到我里面来。”</p>
<p>“就算你不说，我也会这么做啊。”基尔直起身托起罗维屁股，罗维因此更像是蹲在了床垫上，基尔掰开两边臀瓣，插了进去，马上上下抽插起来。</p>
<p>“不行！基尔！太快了！”</p>
<p>“你现在说不行了？引诱我的时候怎么没想过会变成这样呢？”基尔动作愈加鲁莽，蹲着的罗维在他的冲击下踮起了脚尖，罗维摸着他的胸膛，边喘息边说着“不要”，罗维双眼在发光，基尔仰视着他，“舒服得快要落泪了吧？我知道你每回说‘不要’时，其实是在说‘不要停’。你喜欢这种感觉对吧？你喜欢我在你身体里面，充满你，操你的感觉，不是吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，”罗维露出了一个淫秽的笑容，“最喜欢了。”</p>
<p>基尔托起罗维腰部，把他压到了床上，罗维胯部仍紧紧贴着基尔，腰下中空，被基尔双手用力托举着。基尔的阳物进入了罗维体内更深的地方，仿佛在挑战罗维欲望的最深处，这种愉悦感应当是邪恶的，但罗维却觉得自己是上了天堂。</p>
<p>又一次破纪录的持久战，因为基尔第一次射了后还没拔出来就又一次勃起了。罗维的衬衫上沾满了他自己的汗渍和精液。</p>
<p>“你怎么能这样，基尔？说了多少次你应该温柔点，”罗维在浴室里大声抱怨道，浴室门没关，所以基尔正光明正大地坐在浴室门口欣赏罗维的胴体，“明天还要上山呢？我要是没力爬咋办？！”</p>
<p>“现在你想到了。”基尔无奈地笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Milan's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>后入，感觉写过了？<br/>我一直以为马德拉之后就是米兰，谁知道它们之间还有迈阿密和布达佩斯，可是我一直用米兰那章构思（意淫）了好久，所以我就先写米兰之夜了。<br/>这一晚，罗维上了一课。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗维在浴室里时就听到附近传来了音响的轰鸣声，他走出来时径直走向阳台，想去探个究竟。然后发现基尔坐在阳台的镂空雕刻椅上，专心致志地看手机。</p>
<p>“从那些投向天空的彩灯的方向推测，这些乐声来自市民竞技场的方向。”罗维看着那些朝夜空四处扫射的光线说。</p>
<p>“嗯~仍然是令人佩服的知识储备。”基尔调侃道，但没看罗维，仍在看手机，非常专注，和愉快。</p>
<p>“我希望在我睡觉时他们能停下来。”</p>
<p>“谁都希望万事顺意，但事与愿违才是这个世界的真正准则呀，sweetheart。”基尔仍在看手机，一心二意地回罗维，他估计都没意识到自己突然和罗维道起人生经验来。</p>
<p>罗维有点不爽了。“费里西安诺很可爱，不是吗？”</p>
<p>“当然！非常可爱~”仍在看手机。</p>
<p>“你俩相处得多么愉快啊~道别时甚至互相留了联系方式。”</p>
<p>“是的。”基尔看着手机，笑着回。</p>
<p>罗维现在有点生气了。“不早了！你难道不该去洗澡了吗？”他喊起来，语气激动得把基尔和他自己都吓了一跳。</p>
<p>“啊！说的是呢！”基尔像是听到长官命令的士兵一样，一下站了起来，把手机放到一旁的桌子上，快步走进了屋里。</p>
<p>他走得太急，甚至忘记锁上自己的手机了。原本，罗维是尊重基尔的私人空间的，毕竟他自己的经验告诉他一个人的个人空间被频频侵犯（罪魁祸首就是基尔）是一件多么惹人恼火的事，但是，基尔无视他的态度和他自己的胡思乱想把他搞得醋意十足，他真的很想知道是什么东西能吸走基尔那么多的注意力。所以他偷看了基尔的手机。</p>
<p>他朝依然亮着的手机屏幕瞥了一眼，结果并不是他所想的是一个对话窗口，而仅仅是一张照片。屏幕快暗了，罗维第一眼没看清楚照片上的人是谁，所以他罪恶地触碰了一下屏幕，让其重新亮起来。</p>
<p>照片上的人是他自己。</p>
<p>是他今天在小酒吧里掷骰子讲故事的时候，把色子掷得满地都是后尴尬得面红耳赤的样子。罗维又翻看了几张，照片上全是他出糗时的模样，所以刚刚是他的蠢态逗得基尔那么开心。现在他的脸和照片上他的脸一样红了，再说了基尔这家伙也太奇怪了，他本人就站在基尔面前，基尔还要通过手机来看他，这是什么毛病？</p>
<p>罗维现在毫无罪恶感地拿起基尔的手机翻看起来，他在同一相册浏览了一会儿，但照片实在太多，他看得无聊，所以他退了出来。出来的界面是一系列排列井井有条的相册文件，相册内容都用标题写得很清楚：“可爱的时候”“生气的时候”“他今天也十分美丽”“他笑了”“他和世界”...</p>
<p>“他和世界”似乎是个有趣的标题，所以罗维点进去瞧了瞧，发现是他位于每一处美丽的大自然风景中被拍下的照片。这个相册罗维倒是很喜欢，基尔拍的每一张照片都是上乘作品。他自己被允许进入基尔眼中这片美丽的景色里，让他有种荣幸的感觉。</p>
<p>在众多相册中，有一个相册的标题显得不那么明了，它只写着“我的”。罗维好奇地点了进去，接下来他受到了剧烈的精神冲击。</p>
<p>相册中清一色是他的裸体照片，照片大都十分具体，可以精确到他的胸部、臀部、腿部...基尔不知道在什么时候拍下这些相片的，而且数量也太多了。罗维点开一张，他盯着自己暴露出来的腰背部，他的上衣被他拉到胸部，正要被脱下来。他记起来他正在换衣服，没啥特别的，基尔坐在他身后的椅子上，他想到在那时，基尔其实是在专注地（或许贪婪地）欣赏着他的后背，一股血流冲上了他的头脑。</p>
<p>这就是为什么每个人不应该企图踏入另一个人的私人空间。罗维今天上了一课。</p>
<p>他惊悚地扔下基尔的手机，好像它烫手一样，他溜进房间，找到自己手机后就跑出了他们的奢华套间，甚至不在乎自己只穿着睡衣。他慌慌张张地在穿过院子，那几株孤独的葡萄树在晚风中摇晃着腰肢，仿佛在和他打招呼，但他看也没看它们一眼。他拨通摄影师的电话。</p>
<p>“鲍勃？”没等鲍勃问他有什么事，他就急忙而武断地说，“今晚我到你的房间住，你可以住我们的套间。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”鲍勃当然很疑惑，“吵架了？”</p>
<p>“比这更糟，”罗维走得太快，已经在喘气了，“我觉得，我觉得基尔说不定，有点疯狂。”</p>
<p>“呃，我想他是有点，不过这不算什么新闻吧？”</p>
<p>“不是！你听我说，”罗维把他从基尔手机发现的东西粗略地告诉摄影师。</p>
<p>“他的确是一位敬业的摄影爱好者。”</p>
<p>“我没心思跟你开玩笑！”</p>
<p>一阵粗犷的笑声传进罗维耳朵。“抱歉，罗维，但是我要拒绝你。况且，这也没什么大不——”</p>
<p>“我已经快走到你的房间了！你必须答应。再说，你不是总酸溜溜地抱怨我们可以住豪华套房，而你只能住标准间吗？这可是千载难逢的好机会。”</p>
<p>“套间是好，但我可不想和一个发狂了的基尔住在一起。他要是知道你在躲着他，他会真的疯掉的。”</p>
<p>罗维挂掉了手机，用力敲起面前挂着号码牌的房门来。“鲍勃！我已经到门口了！你今晚要是不让我住进去，我就一直这么敲下去！”</p>
<p>====</p>
<p>房间的门被不停地敲着，许久没有人应门。罗维就站在门的一边，看着门。</p>
<p>这就是把鲍勃从他的小窝里赶出去的报应，罗维了解敲门的人，非常非常了解，所以他知道如果他不回应，对方会一直这么敲下去。</p>
<p>他通过猫眼察看外头的基尔，基尔看起来很激动，还有点沮丧，让他有种心疼的感觉。</p>
<p>“我只想冷静一下，基尔，你快回去吧！”他终于回应。</p>
<p>“为什么？”对方终于不敲了。</p>
<p>“你知道为什么。”</p>
<p>“是因为我拍你裸——”</p>
<p>“闭嘴！你是忘了你还站在外面吗？”</p>
<p>“我一点都不为自己感到羞耻，”基尔用严肃的口气回，颇有义正言辞的意味，“你知道我一直以来对你是什么感觉。”</p>
<p>罗维脸红了。“你到底是来干嘛的？！”</p>
<p>“我想和你待在一块儿。”</p>
<p>“好啊，除非你把那一个相册删掉。”</p>
<p>“好啊，”基尔答应得倒很干脆，“反正我总是留有备份。”</p>
<p>罗维被彻底惹火了，他没想太多就打开了门，他拽过基尔的睡衣衣领，把基尔拉到自己眼前，另一只手的食指用力戳着基尔的胸部说：“你有时候真是个混蛋，你知道吗？”</p>
<p>基尔搂住罗维的腰部，另一只手握紧门沿，移动着身体进入了房间，门砰地一声关上了。罗维被他带到最近的墙边，被按到了墙上。</p>
<p>“放开我，你这变态——”罗维知道基尔会凑上来吻他，但这回没门，他咬紧了牙关。</p>
<p>基尔侧低着头吻罗维的嘴唇，舌头伸了进去，但只能舔到罗维的牙齿，所以他抬起头，松开搂住罗维腰的手，用它使劲托起罗维的后脑勺，迫使罗维仰面朝向他，另一只手的拇指探进了罗维双唇，把两排牙齿给撬开了，他再次吻罗维，这次用舌头。</p>
<p>罗维的上排牙齿能感到基尔的舌面擦着它们钻了进来，舌尖触到了他的上颚，然后触碰他的舌面，翻到他的舌头底下，舔着它。罗维能感到基尔的手穿过他睡裤和内裤的松紧带，手指钻进了臀瓣之间。他抬起手触碰基尔的锁骨，但很快用它推开基尔。唾液从他嘴角流了下来，不知道是他自己的，还是基尔的。</p>
<p>“手指，放出来。”他低着头，不敢看基尔，没底气地命令道。</p>
<p>现在基尔眼里的他是一副什么模样呢？</p>
<p>“真可爱。”仿佛是回答他的思考一般，基尔神魂颠倒地盯着他说。</p>
<p>“滚开，我才不要被变态混蛋亲...”罗维双手推着基尔的胸膛。</p>
<p>“我不否认，我是变态，”基尔坏笑着说，“那么爱上变态的你，又是什么呢？”</p>
<p>基尔开始单手解罗维睡衣的纽扣，另一只手用力托着罗维裆部，中指和无名指插在他身体里面。罗维奋力挣扎，不停干扰基尔脱他衣服，但基尔仍然成功把罗维睡衣领口扯到了背部以下。他把现在已经空闲的手的食指和中指插进罗维嘴巴，它们把罗维的舌头夹了出来。</p>
<p>“或许最刻薄的嘴，有最美味的舌头。”他说着，伸出自己舌头去舔罗维的舌头，毫不客气地盯着罗维双瞳。</p>
<p>罗维差一点就要向基尔的眼睛、舌头和指头投降了，但他仍然能从身体里找到一点愤怒的痕迹。他再次挣脱基尔的束缚，但在转身逃开的瞬间被基尔从后面抱住了。</p>
<p>基尔让他跪在地板上，扯下他的裤子，咬了一下他的后颈，然后贴着他耳朵说：“你知道，我喜欢你的身体，它的每一分每一寸我都喜欢，但你知道我最喜欢它的一点是什么吗？是它对我比它的主人更诚实，它知道你真正想要什么。你的嘴巴，相反，尽管尝起来跟天堂一样，却常常说着违心的话。”</p>
<p>基尔起身按住罗维后背，逼他没法起身。罗维低头透过自己两腿之间看，知道基尔接下来要做什么，他往自己胯部之间伸去一只手，用中指挡住臀部之间的缝隙，但基尔从罗维两股之间抓住了那只手的手腕，扯开那只手，顺势把手拽向自己的方向，然后把自己的勃起插进了被暴露的缝隙。</p>
<p>基尔双手的动作迫使罗维只能透过自己两腿看到基尔下半身对他的下半身所做的剧烈运动，基尔一前一后的动作，基尔的大腿和他的大腿紧密的摩擦，他的屁股不听使唤地靠向基尔的胯部，多么下流的一具身体。</p>
<p>基尔松开了他的手腕，但很快用手托起他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，迫使他的上半身靠向自己，基尔伸出舌头舔他瘦削的后背，啃咬他凸起的骨突。不久那手的手指又撬开了罗维的嘴巴，在用指肚子感受罗维的舌头。</p>
<p>罗维的身体越来越贴近基尔的身体，而他知道这一次并不是因为基尔蛮横的动作，他彻底缴械了。他感受到下腹部的炙热，他侧转过头，不是被逼迫而是以自己的意志。他知道，基尔的嘴巴已经在那里等着他的了。</p>
<p>午夜，依稀可闻的音乐声。罗维睁眼看着天花板，躺在基尔胳膊上。</p>
<p>“喂，你睡着了吗？”</p>
<p>“没有。”基尔的声音就在罗维耳边。</p>
<p>“他们果真直到现在还在开演唱会。”</p>
<p>“我告诉过你了。”</p>
<p>“这里比套间那里听得还清楚。”罗维说，他想了想，补充到，“鲍勃现在一定很享受。”</p>
<p>“是的。”基尔回，他翻了个身好能双手抱住罗维，继续说，“但我不会羡慕他，我和你在一起。重要的不是你住在哪里，重要的是你和谁住在一起。”</p>
<p>“...你这骚话真是一堆一堆的。”罗维指出，基尔显然擅长总结人生经验，也很擅长捕捉生活瞬间...于是他问基尔，“你到底为啥需要它们？我总是和你在一起，这意味着你总是能见到我。”</p>
<p>“并非如此，我们总会有不在一起的时候。在见不到你的时候，我就可以看它们。”</p>
<p>罗维笑了：“说得好像，你的日子就是由和我在一起的时候和想我的时候组成的一样。”</p>
<p>基尔像个文学评判家一样回味了下罗维的话，然后不开玩笑地说：“不错的一句话，也很符合事实。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Budapest's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>口交+后入+坐骑。<br/>这一章的旅馆用画画题材挺合适。<br/>如果说基尔需要天天看到罗维的话，那罗维就是把基尔深深刻在了脑子（和身体）里。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>走廊墙壁上的黄色灯光笼罩在罗维和基尔身上，为罗维的创作热忱提供些许光明。在摆满各式观赏绿植花盆的廊道里，他们坐在其中一张小玻璃矮茶几旁的两个小编织沙发上，罗维手中是几张白纸和一只铅笔，或许是被这家旅馆到处都是的墙壁绘画所激发，他突然想动动手了；基尔坐在罗维对面，几株大型蕨类植物的叶片正好盖在他上头，他慵懒地靠着沙发背，双腿交叉着伸直到罗维脚边。他感叹了一声。</p>
<p>然后大声说：“还有比这更美妙的吗？在这清闲的星期六傍晚，在一个充满了生机、艺术和童话的环境中，和我最爱的罗维诺坐在一起（sitting with my beloved Lovino）！”</p>
<p>“不是和我坐在一起，坐在我附近而已（not sitting with me，near me）。”罗维并没有附和基尔的好情绪。</p>
<p>基尔哈哈大笑起来，大声赞美着罗维的冷幽默。这时罗维放下手中的画笔，抓住基尔的衣领，盯着他严肃地说：“我没有在开玩笑！”</p>
<p>然而基尔笑得更开心了。看起来罗维的表情越抓狂，他笑得越开心。</p>
<p>“先生！我在认真画画，如果你非得坐在我旁边，能否请你安静一点儿？我本想独自过来的，并没要求你跟来对吧？因为我怕你会无聊。但你非要跟着过来，因为你要和我待在一块儿！那你来吧，结果你坐在我旁边有多久，你就吵了多久！我根本画不下去！”</p>
<p>罗维说完，松开了抓住基尔衣领的手，又拿起了笔。基尔安静了一会儿，然而不出罗维所料，他又开口问：“你在画什么？”</p>
<p>“没什么，就是眼前所见。”</p>
<p>“那是不是也画了我？！”</p>
<p>“或许吧。”罗维模棱两可地回。</p>
<p>“我不信，因为刚才你几乎没看过我，你不是看着眼前的风景，就是看着手中的画纸。”</p>
<p>此时罗维露出了一个轻蔑的笑容，说：“我不需要看你就能画你。”</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>罗维没有回答，基尔继续说：“我不信，你肯定没有画我！再伟大的画家绘画都要用到模特，你不可能不看我一眼就能把我画出来，就算能，那肯定不是百分之百精确的我！”</p>
<p>罗维狡黠地看向基尔，说：“那好吧，大科学家，咱们来打个赌，你现在回去干你爱干的事，让我安安静静地完成我的画，到时我请你评价它，你应该比谁都清楚自己的身材比例，我把你画得是否准确，你很容易就能看出来吧？”</p>
<p>“好！”基尔答应了这个打赌，“但是，光这样就太简单了。”</p>
<p>他思考了一下，接着说：“古罗马的那些输送水道，你能画得出来吗？”</p>
<p>罗维考虑了会儿，结合他在罗马看到的遗迹和图书上遗留的相关信息，他认为他能做到。“可以是可以，但你想看那个做什么？”</p>
<p>基尔突然双眼放光：“你知道它们其实是有一定坡度的吧？这样水才可以流动，所以，你能不能在水道上加上我骑着小滑板车顺流而下的情景？”</p>
<p>罗维本该想到基尔会来这一出的。实际上，如若基尔活在两千年以前的罗马领地内，罗维想他真会做出这样的事情来。不管怎样，为了寻得一个清净的创作环境，罗维点头答应了。</p>
<p>基尔之后起身回房间去了，说不定是去阅读古罗马水道的文献畅想他在上方潇洒滑行的美妙体验。</p>
<p>罗维留在小茶几旁完成他的作品，接着完成基尔交给他的附加作业。画完后，他抬起头，远眺四周，放松一下疲劳的双眼，这时他看到楼道入口的那块墙壁站着个穿着灰色连帽衫的男人，那人正拿着一只马克笔在墙上画画。原来这就是赋予这家老旅馆新的灵魂的大艺术家的样子啊。</p>
<p>画家正在往原来画着电梯和电梯服务员的墙壁上加一个说话框，在框里添上“see you later，elevator”的字样。</p>
<p>更应该是“see you never，elevator”才对，罗维暗自想，又回想起上午他提着行李箱艰难爬楼的经历。他甩了甩头，站起来走过去，用晦涩难懂的“匈牙利语”同画家打招呼，称赞他的艺术。</p>
<p>正当他支支吾吾地想要表达清楚自己的意思时，那位画家微笑着用英语说了一句“谢谢”，接着说了几句希望他们在这儿过得愉快之类的话。罗维再次为他笨拙的尝试感到羞耻，就跟之前在小酒吧点Unicom时一样。</p>
<p>与画家寒暄完毕，罗维走回房间。如他所料，基尔正坐在秋千上，在书案前（没错，秋千就是书案前唯一可以坐的摆设）看kindle，他走过去，把那几张画摆到基尔眼前。</p>
<p>前几张是单独的迷你风景画，但基尔仍十分认真地看了一番，最后才翻到倒数两张他最感兴趣的。</p>
<p>现实描绘的那一张，罗维用捎带漫画的风格把基尔和他周围的场景绘画出来，灯光如何照耀基尔的面庞，大叶片如何在他身上投下阴影。基尔怀疑这并不是他，因为画中人显得那么英俊而神圣，神圣中带着些许慵懒和疯狂，他更像是酒神狄俄尼索斯，但他长得的确和自己很像。罗维递了一把尺子给他，让他测量图画中的他的身材比例，口中还念念有词地道着他的三围、身高、头身比...好像是在炫耀一般，却不知道基尔已经感动得五体投地。</p>
<p>基尔再翻到下一张时，映入眼帘是恢弘的水道，水道背景是一座辉煌而繁华的古罗马城市，不远处的半空，一朵云降了下来，宙斯、赫拉、雅典娜、阿波罗等几大奥林匹斯主神藏在云中，惊奇地盯着水道中的一点看。那一点中，基尔坐在一块滑板上，随着飞溅的水花前行，最引人注目的是基尔的表情，他是那么快活，就连看画的基尔仿佛都能亲身感受到那一个世界中的自己的快感。基尔几乎要感动到落泪，他抱着那两张画，亲了又亲。</p>
<p>“Dio mio！”罗维观望着基尔的反应感叹，“您真是没有一天不让我感到惊奇。不过我想这应该是满意的意思吧？”</p>
<p>“何止满意？我要把它们裱起来！”基尔双眼带着亮光说，“你是怎么做到的？”</p>
<p>“你以为我看过你多少遍了？你的样子，我闭着眼都能画出来！”</p>
<p>“awwww~~~~~~”基尔起身抱住罗维，这回是对着他亲了又亲。</p>
<p>好不容易肯放罗维走后，基尔又坐下去反复看起那两张画来。罗维利用基尔精力转移的时间，好好欣赏了一番房间内的壁画。</p>
<p>他转了一圈回来，发现基尔还照原姿势坐着，专心致志地盯着画看。</p>
<p>“这就是所谓的孤芳自赏吧？”罗维评价到。</p>
<p>基尔抬起眼来，看他，笑着说：“这一幅画里，我给人的感觉就像狄俄尼索斯。”</p>
<p>罗维惊讶地说：“你竟然看得出来。”</p>
<p>“如果我是酒神，那么罗维诺，你就是我的杯中之物。”</p>
<p>罗维微微笑了，事实上他就是这么想的。其实他的画并没有什么高超的技巧，他把基尔画得如天神，只是因为那就是基尔在他眼中的模样。</p>
<p>他环顾四壁，这间小小的房子里家徒四壁，但墙壁上的画令它显得可爱而充实，他和基尔其实是住在艺术家想象中的房间里，这是艺术家眼中的旅馆的模样。</p>
<p>“回来的时候，我碰见画这些画的画家了。”罗维说，“我试着用匈牙利语和他交流，但他会英语。”</p>
<p>基尔咯咯笑起来。</p>
<p>“很了不起的一个人，不是么？面对众多新生和高档酒店的冲击，这家房间狭小、没有电梯的<a href="https://www.tripadvisor.cn/Hotel_Review-g274887-d1202946-Reviews-Lavender_Circus_Hostel-Budapest_Central_Hungary.html#/media/1202946/?albumid=101&amp;type=0&amp;category=101">老旅馆</a>，在那位画家的笔下重获新生，因而还能在业界站稳脚跟，成为某种独特的存在。”</p>
<p>“是的。”基尔笑着说。罗维赞叹地看着墙壁上的画，基尔看他一直盯着画看，有点不服气地说，“你知道，我也会画画。”</p>
<p>“我知道，你能画出很精确的仪器平面图。”</p>
<p>“我指的不是那个，我也能画艺术，我也能画你！”</p>
<p>听完基尔说的话，罗维哈哈大笑起来。“我没听错吧？基尔！”</p>
<p>基尔煞有介事地往书案上摆上纸和笔，罗维笑声渐止，他问道：“你认真的？”</p>
<p>“当然！”基尔盯着罗维，“但是我需要模特，也就是你，裸体的你。”</p>
<p>“为啥非得是裸体？！”</p>
<p>“因为衣服太难画了。”</p>
<p>“你不会画就不要画嘛！”</p>
<p>“可我想画你。”</p>
<p>基尔看起来是下定了决心，罗维叹了口气。他走到房间里仅有的那面小镜子前，梳了梳头，走回基尔眼前，把长裤脱下，解开衬衫。</p>
<p>“还有内裤。”基尔命令。</p>
<p>罗维再叹一口气，脱掉内裤，走到床前，跨开腿坐到床沿上，双手按着两腿之间的床沿，从基尔的角度看，正好遮住了裆部。</p>
<p>基尔拿着笔，全神贯注地打量他。基尔盯着他看了一会儿，站起来走到他跟前，突然对他的身体动起手来。“...嗯~柳条一样的腰肢、河床一样的腹部...”他伸出舌头舔罗维腹部，越舔越往下。</p>
<p>“喂，你做什么？”罗维红着脸问。</p>
<p>“用触觉比用视觉感受所绘作品难道不更准确一些吗？”基尔狡黠地说，双手抚摸罗维双腿，看到罗维的性器在他抚摸下挺了起来。“很舒服吗？”</p>
<p>“啰-啰嗦。”罗维低声说。</p>
<p>基尔张嘴舔罗维的勃起，罗维不受控制地发出了一些微弱的呻吟，他的双腿不由自主地翘起搭到了基尔背上。基尔托起罗维双股，罗维因此往后躺到了床上，基尔慢慢舔着罗维勃起，嘴巴渐渐往罗维身体后部移动。</p>
<p>“不要！基尔。”罗维看着他，满脸通红娇喘着。</p>
<p>基尔松开嘴，说：“你的表情毫无说服力，宝贝。”</p>
<p>“你不是要画画嘛？”</p>
<p>“是啊，我不正往你的身体画上我的标记吗？”</p>
<p>基尔含住罗维后穴，舌头下流地在那片区域寻欢作乐，罗维感受着下方的冲击，满脑子想的都是想要基尔进入那里。就在他快要高潮时，基尔突然停了下来，他起身解开裤子，压到罗维身上，他的勃起摩擦着罗维的勃起。</p>
<p>“可不能只让你一个人舒服啊，宝贝。”基尔说着正准备去握自己勃起，往罗维体内插，但罗维先他一步触碰了那里。</p>
<p>罗维用指尖感受着基尔的勃起，神魂颠倒地盯着它，满脸都写着想要。想到它即将进入他身体的那份快感几乎要把他燃烧殆尽，然而基尔在他的触摸和眼神下早早射了出来。滚烫的精液溅到了罗维下腹部，基尔把阴茎伸进罗维屁股两瓣间，在它们之间摩擦了几下把那上面残留的精液抹干净。</p>
<p>他低下头抚摸罗维的脸，笑着说：“谢了宝贝，我很满足。”</p>
<p>基尔光着屁股走到秋千前坐下，开始心满意足地作画。罗维愤愤地想，这个混蛋，自己是舒服了，把他弄得这么脏，然后就走掉了。罗维愤懑而羞耻地坐在基尔面前摸自己，把自己释放干净，基尔津津有味地看着，很明显是故意的。</p>
<p>待基尔完成他的“杰作”，同意罗维可以自由活动后，罗维没有马上穿好衣服，先是走到书案前看那幅作品。</p>
<p>“太普通了！”他评价到。</p>
<p>“太普通了是啥意思？我认为我把你准确画出来了。”</p>
<p>“人物的脸和身材的确是准确画出来了，但基尔，人不是仪器，他应该有流动感。而且，”罗维脸红起来，“你如果是要画这样的我的话，他一点都不够神魂颠倒。”</p>
<p>“噢对不起了，我没法把你画得更色情。”基尔鼓着腮帮子说。</p>
<p>“你走开，我来改改。”</p>
<p>基尔双手护住了他的作品：“不行！它再普通也是我画的。”</p>
<p>“让我改改嘛！”</p>
<p>“不行！”</p>
<p>两人争执不下，罗维见没法让基尔起来，于是宣称：“你要是不起来，我就直接这么坐下去了！”</p>
<p>他说完已经坐到了基尔光秃秃的大腿上，马上动手修改起基尔的画。基尔看着他认真的模样，笑嘻嘻地说：“现在你想和我坐在一起了，不对，不是坐在一起，是坐在我上面（not sitting with me，on me）。”</p>
<p>罗维无视基尔的现学现卖，认真修起图来。基尔抱住他，时而亲他肩膀，时而舔他背部，双手渐渐又不安分起来。罗维刚刚冷却的欲望就这样再度熊熊燃烧起来。</p>
<p>他低头看自己的勃起，低声骂道：“基尔，你这混蛋。”</p>
<p>基尔贴紧他，亲吻他的脸，问：“怎么？我只是摸摸你而已。”</p>
<p>书本说<em>残酷的爱情之火起初是温和的，它用温暖激奋人心，可是之后烧得久了，就会变得炽热，势不可当的烈焰将能烧焦整个人体</em>。罗维觉得这句话在他身上并不适用，因为从基尔第一次触碰他起，它就是炽烈的，那之后基尔的每一次触摸，即便是最轻微的，都能像一棵火种一样往他的身体里激起熊熊大火。</p>
<p>或许，这才是罗维不愿意基尔在公开场合碰他的真正理由，他害怕暴露自己对基尔炽热的爱。</p>
<p>基尔用手指触碰罗维柔软的后穴，罗维手下的笔锋变得那么颤抖。“你想让我进去，对吧？”基尔问。</p>
<p>罗维松开手中的笔，闭上眼，点了点头。基尔托起罗维两条大腿，把它们分别跨到秋千的两个扶手上，托住罗维腰际，身子微微前倾，把勃起捅进了罗维后穴。秋千晃了起来，罗维身体在摇摆。</p>
<p>基尔时而让罗维后仰靠在自己身上，时而把罗维往书案前撞，罗维的下部强烈地告诉罗维它有多愉悦，还有它多想要基尔再深入一些，再深入一些...</p>
<p>罗维突然按住书案，让秋千的摇摆停下来。“等一下，基尔，”他说，“我想换个姿势，让我面对你。”</p>
<p>基尔停下来，暂时抽出罗维的身体，让罗维转身面对他。他得意洋洋地说：“所以你现在不想坐我，你想骑我（so now you don't want to sit on me，but to ride on me）。”</p>
<p>这种时候这混蛋还能开这种冷死人的玩笑，罗维拽起基尔的衣领，热烈地亲吻他的嘴，以这种激烈的方式告诫基尔闭嘴。他疯狂挪动自己的臀部，紧紧夹着基尔，勃起在基尔健美的腹部肌肉间上下摩擦，企图填补一点他对基尔的渴望，但那渴望似乎是一望无际的无底深渊。</p>
<p>基尔应该知道了，因为他抱住罗维，温情地亲吻他的脸，安抚他，仿佛告诉他：这没关系，不管你要多少我都会给你，我会满足你；如果你的身体起火了，我就跟着你一起燃烧。</p>
<p>罗维浪涛般猛烈的运动终于休止后，基尔轻轻在耳边问他：“满足了吗？”</p>
<p>罗维埋入基尔臂膀，轻轻“嗯”了一声。</p>
<p>激情过后的罗维疲软地搭在基尔身上，基尔就这样抱了他好久。基尔好奇地拿起罗维给他修改过的图画，意外地发现罗维还在上面画上了他自己，尽管只是草稿。正好是他要插入罗维，但罗维先用手抚摸他的勃起的那瞬间。现在基尔明白罗维为啥说他画得太普通了，因为此时画上仰看压在自己身上的爱人的罗维，性感得就如个爱神。</p>
<p>这时罗维感受到了屁股下方贴着的物体所发生的异变，没好气地问：“喂，你怎么又硬了？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Miami's night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>野战。很短但很变态。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>离开温伍德墙，基尔开着那辆黑色敞篷跑车驶往酒店。其实有一个请求，他在这段美国之旅开启时就想向罗维提出了。他一直不提，只是知道罗维会否决他。</p>
<p>不论如何，试试也无妨。于是他打开话茬：“明天咱们就要去那个鳄鱼公园了呢！”</p>
<p>“那不是鳄鱼公园，它栖息着上千种野生动物，又不止鳄鱼。”</p>
<p>“是是，万物通。”基尔其实知道罗维会反驳他，“我早就想问你了。咱们难得可以开这么拉风的跑车，但司机是我岂不是太浪费了？因为我们都知道，你才是那个会肆无忌惮飙车速的人，不管怎样，我是德意志人。”</p>
<p>“你希望我担当明早的司机？”</p>
<p>“对！你果然很了解我，就跟我肚子里的蛔虫一样。”</p>
<p>“我希望你用好一点的比喻。”罗维说，“回答是no，基尔。我不要！我要是开车，谁当解说？最重要的是，我当司机，就没法看沿途的风景了。”</p>
<p>后一点才是最重要的吧，基尔寻思，现在试也试过了，事实就是他太了解罗维了。</p>
<p>罗维侧头看了他一会儿，然后叹了口气，像是妥协了一样，说：“好吧，至少今晚我可以开一会儿。”</p>
<p>“你真好~~~”基尔双眼放出了光彩。</p>
<p>基尔把车靠路边停下，和罗维调换了位置。罗维果然毫无顾忌地把油门一脚踩到底，跑车迎着迈阿密夏日湿润的狂风呼啸着向前驶去，沿途留下副驾驶发出的一系列愚蠢的“芜湖~~”的感叹声。</p>
<p>罗维把车开了挺久，早开离了华灯初上的城市，好像逃离了那些灯光，进入了真正的黑夜之中。因而越来越多的星星出现在了两人头顶，基尔吹着风，抬头看着星云密布的天空，心中感到无限的快意。</p>
<p>他们停在了一块沼泽地边，下了车，爬上一座铺满短粗小草和长着高大棕榈树的山丘。他们躺在半山腰上，抬头望向苍茫的宇宙，漫无边际地谈起天。罗维起初想为基尔介绍迈阿密国家公园特有的动植物，但基尔慢慢把他带偏，最终聊起了外星人的存在可能性的话题。</p>
<p>几乎是彻夜长谈，后来他们甚至不在乎了，就在山丘草地上睡着了。迈阿密正值炎日，尽管是在深夜的野外，人也不会感觉到寒冷。相反，这个时候呆在野外或许要比呆在舒服的空调房里热得多。</p>
<p>罗维就是被炎热逼醒了。他暴躁地坐起来，这该死的暖风，除了令他感到躁动外一点都没起到清凉的作用！再加上刚才那场梦，它仍像一只黏糊糊的触手一样贴在他身上，不肯离开。这时，罗维想，要不就跳到不远处的海里让自己清醒过来，要不就顺从他梦的旨意——他心绪不宁地低头看身旁静静睡着的基尔。</p>
<p>从少年起，罗维就常常做同一个梦：他总是在夜里独自一人，光着身子在小岛的海边玩水，半途总是见到海浪突然飞溅，变成五彩斑斓的颜色，妩媚的维纳斯总是在海浪的包围下出现在他眼前。她朝他微笑，然后消失，之后他就会像是中了她的法术一样，掉转过头，看向岸边的椰子林。椰子林里总是出现一个肌肤如皓月的男人，罗维会像是中邪了一样走近那个男人，亲吻他，抚摸他，乞求他的爱。</p>
<p>最初，这个梦里的男人总是面目不清，但随着年龄的增长和经历的增加（他遇到了基尔），这个梦里的男人已完全变成基尔的模样。</p>
<p>在这样的一个夜晚，除了心无旁骛的修道之人外，谁都难免会感到身体里的颤动，罗维想这就是那个邪恶的梦又缠上他的原因。事实就是，他一点也不想清醒。</p>
<p>罗维目不转睛地注视着基尔，俊俏的面庞，细长而灵活的脖子，无论哪里都那么讨他喜欢。他控制不住自己而俯身靠近基尔，渴望抚摸对方，试试对方身上的温度。他解开基尔夏威夷衬衫的头几个纽扣，抚摸起那被汗水浸湿的宽大前胸，他继而狂热地抚摸基尔的脖子、脸颊、前额，把手插入基尔潮湿的银发间，又不知满足地抚弄基尔的腰部、臀部和逐渐挺起的下部。</p>
<p>基尔硬挺的下半身只是微微顶到了罗维的胯部，就已使罗维几近昏迷。</p>
<p>他拉下基尔的沙滩裤，把勃起握于手中，双手爱抚着它，左手上下摩擦着根部，右手抚弄着顶部。基尔张开了嘴，好像朝黑夜中喷出了一股蒸汽。罗维俯下头，埋入那冒着热腾腾的气息的唇齿中，舌头纠缠在了一起。他感到，基尔身上的热深深钻入了他的身体，和自己的热汇合，使他们合为一体。</p>
<p>一股力量来自身体里，来自灵魂里，从脚后跟到脚踝、膝盖、大腿、腰部，充满胸膛，直到使罗维爆炸。这是从基尔那里发出的一股狂暴力量。在亲吻中，基尔睁开了眼，注视着罗维，没说一句话，但就能使罗维理解他。</p>
<p>罗维微微起身，拉下自己的裤子拉链，脱掉它，让基尔摸他的大腿，坐到基尔的勃起上，摩擦它，让基尔发出野兽般的低鸣。他靠到基尔身上，享受基尔的爱抚，用鼻子摩擦基尔的脸，把呼出的热气喷向基尔性感的颈部，温柔地在基尔耳边低语。</p>
<p>基尔不说一个字，双手抱起他，把他抱到附近一棵粗大的棕榈树前，让他转过身去。基尔双手托起他的两条大腿，把他整个人腾空按到了树桩上。</p>
<p>这时，他忍不住问基尔话了：“这个姿势很糟糕吧？！你会累垮的！”</p>
<p>基尔啃咬着他的耳朵，说：“但是，这样你会觉得很舒服，不是吗？”</p>
<p>基尔捅进了他的身体，这个姿势，借助重力的作用，基尔能轻而易举插进罗维最深的地方。罗维认为这一定是人所能体验的最舒服的感觉。</p>
<p>“好深...基尔...”罗维呻吟着，更不如说是赞叹着，明天他或许会为说过的话感到羞耻，但他说的每一个字都无半点虚假，“好舒服...我真想，真想你一直就这么操我，我想你一直在我的身体里...”</p>
<p>基尔用力托举着罗维，同时有力地往他体内冲击，不停刺激着体内的那个腺体，这股力量是那么巨大，仿佛基尔是古代的泰坦人，可以直接从大地之母那里获得力量。</p>
<p>罗维扭过头看基尔，基尔的表情仿佛要把他吞没，他却感到了一股邪恶的幸福感，这野蛮的目光竟然要使他的心都要溶解了。他让基尔吻他，让基尔的体液遍布他的口腔、喉咙、食道，直到直肠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>